Memories?
by i1976 - blu notte
Summary: A head trauma and its consequences: a cliché over-used in TV-shows. It's my attempt to refresh this cliché in a new, and I hope surprising, way: an head trauma bringing not amnesia but... new memories?
1. Prologue

_I had this idea from an old challenge on Hazzardnet: The cliché challenge._

_Head trauma and its consequences is a cliché very over-used in TV-shows: how many characters went through a head trauma causing them amnesia or a personality's change? Well, __I'm goin' to write a fanfic 'bout this cliché, but trying to give it a new perspective: what if the character suffering the head trauma doesn't loose his memory but ... he gets new memories, changing his way to relate to other characters? I can't say anything more, enjoy the prologue._

_PS: It's a fanfic...and I'm using a cliché. So, NO real medical issue in it. _

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Daisy sat near Enos's bed, waiting for his awakening.

"Are you sure you want to stay here, Daisy?". Uncle Jesse's voice slowly soaked in Daisy's mind, only to obtain a brief nod while she kept on looking at Enos and squeezing his hand.

The door of the hospital's little room closed behind Uncle Jesse, Bo and Luke, letting Daisy lost in her memories of that exhausting day: Enos's patrol car rolling over and falling to the bottom of a ditch during a chase (fortunately not chasing the General Lee), Bo and Luke getting Enos's motionless body outside the car, his blood flowing from a deep cut on his forehead, the ambulance, the run to the Hospital behind the ambulance, doctors talking 'bout "epidural haematoma" (something new for Daisy, but that name pierced her mind forever), her continuous walking in the corridor in front of the operating room waiting for Enos coming out, and then …. Enos's sudden moaning interrupted Daisy's thoughts.

"Enos, honey". She stood up leaning over him, "Enos?"

Enos's eyes slowly opened, his look confused and his voice hoarse, "Daisy…"

Daisy smiled happily hugging him tight, "Oh Enos, I was so worried".

"Worried? Why? Where…", Enos's eyes observed the little room around him, a clear answer to Daisy's worried look and to her tight features under her smile, "Why am I in Hospital?".

"You had a car accident". Only two words to explain him one of the worst day of her life while she gently brushed his hair from his forehead, "Do you remember anything?".

"No, I don't remember anything", a sudden shadow crossed his eyes while he looked at the ceiling.

Bo, Luke and Uncle Jesse (with a cup of coffee and a sandwich for Daisy in his hands) entered the room, their faces lightening when they saw Enos awake.

"Enos, buddy, finally you're awake", Bo sat on Enos bed patting his shoulder while Luke and uncle Jesse approached Daisy.

Enos's usual wide smile cheered them up, "I'm OK. Thanks. I appreciate you came here from Hazzard"

Uncle Jesse shot a doubtful look to his nephews, and then to Enos, "Enos, boy, Hazzard's not so far from Tri-County Hospital".

Again that shadow in Enos's eyes, mixed with worrisome in his voice, "Tri-County Hospital? But…. I…. I was in L.A. How did I come to Tri-County Hospital?"

A brief silence filled the little room, Daisy's hand sliding from his forehead to his cheek, caressing him gently before to talk to him again in her sweetest way, "Enos, sugar, you had the accident in Hazzard. You're only a bit confused because of the trauma, don't worry".

Enos tried to sit up but he had to lie down again because of thousand of needles piercing his head and flashing blinding him. He closed his eyes while nausea overwhelmed him, his face turning pale as Dukes approached him even more worried.

"Enos". A mix of voices called his name; he swallowed trying to push away that nausea and he opened his eyes again.

"I… I'm OK", his confused eyes looked for Daisy by his side, "Where's Beth?"

Dukes looked each other more and more puzzled, "Beth? Who's Beth, Enos?"

Enos's eyes opened wide while he looked at Daisy, totally shocked by her question, "Beth…. Our daughter"

A deep and total silence filled again the room until uncle Jesse snapped out of that frozen state, "I'm goin' to call a doctor".

While uncle Jesse left the room in a rush, Enos raised his left hand looking at it like if it was something separated from his body. "Where's my wedding ring?", he murmured to himself, while Bo, Luke and Daisy couldn't help but look at him in shock.

Enos sighed, letting his left arm falling along his body like if it was too heavy, his eyes closed, his voice a whisper, "What's today's date?"

Daisy took Enos's hand, trying to smile and to reassure him, "It's September 25"

Enos swallowed then he took a deep breath, again that nausea overwhelming him, "September 25, yeah, but… what year is it?"

Bo glanced at Luke before to answer that absurd question, "It's 1985".

Enos moved Daisy away from him as he leaned out of the bed vomiting, nausea winning over him, while doctor entered the room followed by uncle Jesse.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know where this fic will bring me (or, it's better to say, where I'll bring this fic, LOL).<strong>

**Just an idea that I'm goin' to develop chapter by chapter. Any hint is welcome. **

**I hope you enjoy it... AND REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

The sunset lit Dukes' kitchen with a warm orange light while Dukes were sitting at the table for dinner. Except Daisy.

"Do you really think Enos's OK, uncle Jesse?".

Since Enos came back from Hospital the previous day, and during the days he spent in Hospital, Daisy couldn't help but keep on worrying 'bout him even if doctors reassured her; but whatever doctors could say, in Daisy's mind there was nothing but anxiety thinking 'bout "false memories due to head trauma, a sort of jam of his memory's system, a realistic dream he had during coma" (using doctors' words). And since she knew Enos better that anyone else in Hazzard, she couldn't be taken in by his way to minimize: his way to keep on saying "don't worry…. I'm OK…. I'm only a bit tired…. doctors said everything's OK", coupled with his tired smile and sometimes dull eyes (like if he didn't look at what's around him but at something far away), couldn't calm Daisy at all.

"He said everything's OK. Doctors said it's normal he's a bit confused, he had false memories because…"

Doctors and Enos's words couldn't calm Daisy, and neither did Uncle Jesse. She shook her head, interrupting her uncle, "I don't think so, uncle Jesse. Even if he said he feels OK, and even if doctors said it's normal he's a bit confused, I'm not quiet thinking of him all alone at the Boarding House right now. And I'm not quiet thinking of him back to his work so quickly".

Bo finished to eat his dinner, he wiped his mouth and he took a deep breath, "We asked Enos to stay here at the farm for a while, but he refused. He said he was OK, so, please, Daisy, sit down and calm"

"Bo's right. You cooked dinner for us but you didn't eat anything", Luke, his eyebrows raised in a questioning way, observed Daisy who was stuffing some containers with so much food to satisfy an army, "Moreover, when we asked Enos to come for dinner he told us he's not hungry, so there's no need you run to the Boarding House to annoy him".

Daisy sighed, "Enos saying he's not hungry it's a thing to worry 'bout. I don't understand how you can't notice Enos's not OK at all"

"Enos dreamed of you and your daughter Beth, a happy family in L.A.", Bo chuckled, "so, I think there's nothing to worry 'bout him since it's his dream since the seventh grade. Dear ol' Enos".

Daisy glared at Bo, wondering when exactly his family started to joke 'bout it, and why, whereas his family can now joke 'bout it despite it scared them so much that day at the Hospital, she's still so scared and worried.

* * *

><p><em>L.A. – SOME<em>_ DAY IN THE FUTURE?_

_A __duty 18 hours long, unexpected but inevitable. _

_When Enos opened the door of the apartment he took a deep breath, smelling a calming and reassuring scent: dinner is nearly ready._

_Daisy walked to him, a big smile on her face, "I guess you're hungry, sugar"._

_A quick and gentle kiss before 3 years old Beth rushed to him, clinging to his legs, her little excited voice calling him._

"_Daddy"._

_Daddy. Enos smiled as every time Beth called him "daddy", something filling him with joy. He bent down taking her in his arms and kissing her cheek as she laughed amused. He inhaled her hair's scent, the same of Daisy's on the same curled and light brown hair. Beth's eyes, the same green hazel of Daisy's ones, looked at him, sparkling, the way a little girl of that age can look at her daddy; her smile was so wide and sweet as Enos's one. Their daughter._

_After a long and relaxing shower, he wore a couple of jeans and a blue shirt and he entered the living room to find Daisy sitting on the couch while Beth was sitting on the floor playing with her preferred doll, Priscilla, talking to her and trying to convince her to eat a imaginary carrot._

_He chuckled sitting near Daisy, "I guess you didn't convince her to like carrots"._

"_She told me she's goin' to eat carrots when Priscilla will", Daisy sighed, shaking her head._

_Enos laughed, pointing at Beth and Priscilla, "And I bet Priscilla doesn't like carrots. Maybe I should give Beth a teddy bunny"._

"_And next time you'll have some days off we'll go to Hazzard to show Beth real bunnies"._

"_Yeah, you're right. Last time we went to Hazzard Beth was too little to understand how beautiful Georgia is, and I think she'll enjoy to stay at the farm". He yawned, sinking in the couch._

"_Dinner is nearly ready, sugar". She caressed his nape, making him shiver like always; despite those years with her, being her husband, he wasn't yet used at Daisy's touch, something so powerful on him. He closed his eyes enjoying her gentle touch then he laid down resting his head on Daisy's lap as she kept on caressing his hair; like that, huddled on the couch, his head on Daisy's lap, he fell asleep, lulled by dinner's scent, Daisy's caresses and his daughter's voice._

* * *

><p>Enos slowly opened his eyes, the little room filled with a calming and reassuring scent.<p>

He sat up looking in confusion at Daisy crouched in front of the oven.

Catching his movement, Daisy stood up, smiling at him and walking to his bed, "Dinner's nearly ready. I only have to warm it up. I guess you're hungry, sugar".

Enos's eyes opened wide as he looked 'round him, all his confusion perfectly featured on his face, something didn't escape Daisy's notice.

Daisy sat near him on the bed, her smile replaced by a worried look, "Enos, are you OK?"

He stood up quickly, like he's trying to escape from her, "I'm OK, don't worry", then he rushed to the bathroom, the door closing behind him, letting Daisy, shocked, to the other side. He washed his face with cold water, trying to refresh his confused mind. That dream, again…. every time he fell asleep he had that dream, a dream so realistic to make him wonder what in effect reality was: this one (in Hazzard), or that one (in L.A.). He repeated himself doctors words: "It's because of head trauma, everything's goin' OK. It's only a false memory".

When he came out the bathroom, his hair ruffled and his blue shirt creased, Daisy was waiting for him on the couch while dinner was still in the oven.

Enos took a deep breath, sitting by her side, "Sorry Daisy. I was sleeping, then I saw you in the room and…"

She grabbed his hand squeezing it, "Don't worry Enos. It's not your fault. When I knocked at the door and you didn't open it, I worried. Then I noticed the door was open and I came in. But looking at you sleeping so peacefully on the bed I decided to let you sleep till dinner was ready. I shouldn't have entered your room like that".

He sunk in the couch yawning, "In effect I saw sleeping so deeply I didn't even hear you knocking. Sorry".

Daisy left his hand and she stretched her arm reaching his nape and caressing him gently.

A shiver rose all over Enos's spine; he closed his eyes enjoying that touch, he inhaled dinner's scent and, with Daisy's surprise, he laid down cuddling up and resting his head on her lap.

Daisy looked down at him, shocked by that kind of closeness (so unusual because of Enos's shyness): she observed his ruffled hair, his closed eyes, his trembling eyelids, his body resting by her side, his way of cuddling embracing himself. She started to caress his hair.

He slowly opened his eyes, whispering, "I miss Beth", then he started to cry softly.

Daisy froze, wondering how his family and doctors could say Enos was OK.

* * *

><p><strong>I bet you're wondering what reality is, like Enos, ... and me too ;-)<strong>

**REVIEW! Every hint is welcome!**


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Back to the farm, while she's driving her jeep, Daisy thought of that strange evening at Enos's place: his new surprisingly way to huddle up by her side resting his head on her lap (something so pleasant but so strange), his soft crying because of someone didn't even exist (something so scaring), his silence during the dinner and his look (so sad). Despite Daisy's insistence he refused again to stay at the farm for a while; in effect Daisy knew Enos enough to know how stubborn he could be despite his reputation of being someone easy to persuade (especially by her sweet talking and her gentle touch), and he was so stubborn especially in his way to withdraw into himself when he was suffering or when he was worried, trying to hide his weakness (and in this perspective, his previous openly crying was even more scaring and strange).

Finally at the farm, she headed to her bedroom instead of sitting on the couch with her family: she wasn't in the mood for telling them Enos's strange way to act.

Few after, while she was lying on her bed looking at the ceiling, a soft knock at the door stopped her thoughts; she sat up as uncle Jesse slowly opened the door coming in.

"Daisy, darling, are you OK?", he sat on her niece's bed laying his hand on her knee.

"Uncle Jesse, trust me, Enos is NOT OK. Despite what doctors said, he's NOT OK", in her eyes uncle Jesse could see her resolution mixed with affection, "I have to help him. One way or another, I'm goin' to help him, bringing him back to reality", the same resolution she had the day she decided to marry Enos to protect him from goin' to jail (then fortunately Enos's hives stopped that wedding).

Uncle Jesse took a deep breath, "If you really think Enos needs help, Daisy, well, we're goin' to help him. Enos's always been a Dukes' close friend, and friends help each other. It's what friendship is all 'bout, helping each other and sharing the good and the bad".

Daisy smiled at her uncle's words, so similar to the ones she told Enos that day at the lake; at that time she was talking 'bout marriage and not friendship, but the sense in that was the same: Dukes didn't betray their friends, never.

"And, uncle Jesse, please, talk to Bo and Luke and tell them it isn't fair to joke 'bout Enos's memory, since he's really suffering 'bout it. He's confused and scared, I know it"

Uncle Jesse sighed, "Bo and Luke sometimes can be so annoying, but they love you, you know, and they are Enos's good friends too. Jokin' bout it is their way to try to calm you since they know you're so upset".

Daisy nodded, "I know, uncle Jesse. I'm glad my family is goin' to help me… and Enos. Thank you".

Uncle Jesse kissed gently Daisy's forehead, "And now it's time to go to bed. Good night".

Daisy wrapped her arms around uncle Jesse's chest, "Thank you uncle Jesse. I love you. Good night".

* * *

><p><em>L.A. – SOME DAY IN THE FUTURE?<em>

_Enos entered his apartment late in the night._

_He walked silently from the living room to the corridor, he opened slowly Beth's door to look at his daughter sleeping peacefully in her bed, her little arms wrapped around her doll Priscilla, her eyelids gently trembling as she was dreaming of something he hoped beautiful, only the moon lighting her. He bent down kissing gently her forehead, then he closed the door heading to the bathroom._

_Under hot water's jet of the shower he closed his eyes, trying to wash away all his tiredness and all his nausea. A little girl murdered: how a father could stand to see a girl the same age of his one murdered in a such violent way? Even he was a cop, hypothetically used to all that violence, Enos couldn't simply get used to it especially now he had a family to protect. He wondered if L.A. was a place where Beth could grow up; he moved to L.A. with Daisy after they married, happy to be again a cop in a big city, his wife by his side, then Daisy got pregnant and Beth was born, their daughter, the child he had to protect from the world._

_His head full of those pesky thoughts, Enos wiped himself with a sweet-smelling towel (Daisy kept on using the same soap she used in Hazzard, even if it was difficult to find it in L.A.'s shops), and it relaxed him; only his boxer on, he entered their bedroom and he popped into bed._

"_Enos, what time…", Daisy's sleepy voice made him smile despite his dark thoughts._

"_Sshhhh, it's 3 a.m. Dais", he whispered cuddling under the blankets ready to fall asleep._

"_You phoned you were late, but I didn't think so late. Everything's OK?"._

"_Police's work. Don't worry", Enos shivered recalling what in effect police's work had been that day._

_Daisy caught his shivering and his tight tone, knowing better than anyone else he had a bad day and he didn't want to worry her: so typical of ol' Enos. But, in those four years spent being wife and husband, she had learned how to pierce his shell, and he had learned to let Daisy come closer him, showing her his pain and deep feelings instead of running away._

"_You had a bad day, I know. L.A. can be very violent", she gently wrapped her arms around him till his head met her chest; he stayed silently cuddled in her arms, his face buried in her chest, grateful Daisy knew him so much._

"_You're right, L.A. can be wild. Sometimes I'm scared thinking of you and Beth all alone in this apartment while I'm out on duty", he buried even more his face against Daisy's chest._

_Daisy clasped him in her arms, "I'm scared too when I think of you on duty out there: every time I hear an ambulance's siren, every time the phone rings. I don't know what I could do if something happened to you. And how Beth could …."._

_When her voice trembled Enos raised his head from her chest and he kissed her deeply, rolling her on her back, his body now on her as the kiss deepened and her arms wrapped around his chest tugging him till his body perfectly stuck on hers._

* * *

><p>In his patrol car Enos looked at the rain ticking on the windshield. They said he hit his head against the windshield before to faint, but he didn't remember anything 'bout that accident. His mind couldn't remember the accident, but it could perfectly create dreams so vivid he wondered if he was really dreaming.<p>

He thought of the dream he had that night, and he blushed. Even in that moment, inside his patrol car, in Hazzard, he could feel his lips pressed on Daisy's, his body sticking on hers under him, their skins touching, every inch of their body burning under their touch. In effect he had dreamed of him and Daisy several times in the past, even those kind of dreams, obviously, despite he's reputation of being the oldest virgin in Hazzard and of being so shy and clumsy with women (but it didn't mean he wasn't a man, sure he was a gentleman, but however a man, totally in love with Daisy); but the intensity of his new way of dreaming was now scaring him.

Daisy's voice from the C.B. reached him, making him become even stiffer.

"Enos, sugar, where are you? What do you think to have lunch with me at the Boar's Nest?"; her voice was sweet and cheerful like usual.

Enos trembling hand reached the C.B.

"I'm sorry Daisy, but I'm on duty right now. I've no time to have lunch with you"

The click of the interrupted communication stunned Daisy; after his closeness during the previous evening, he was again running away.

Enos came out the patrol car, he took off his hat and he let the rain soak him to the skin till he started trembling. When he went back to the car he started to drive wandering Hazzard's streets and trying to calm down, till he found out to be at the Duke's farm (he didn't remember how long he wandered and, since it was still raining, he couldn't understand what time it was looking at the cloudy sky, but his still soaked clothes told him not so much time passed after Daisy's call).

He stopped his car in front of the farm, looking at Daisy's jeep and wondering why he was there, torn between anxiety to go away and desire to see Daisy and to apologize for his previous harshness. He stared at his hands clenched around the wheel till he heard a knock on the car's window; he turned to the window to see Daisy's surprised face, her hair soaked of rain, calling him.

Few after, entering Dukes farm behind Daisy who's holding his hand, Enos had a sort of giddiness.

"Oh my God, Enos, you're soaking wet. What's happened? I hope Bo and Luke didn't drive you into the pond like usual". Before Enos could answer all her questions she rushed to the bathroom, then she came out handing him a towel, "You should go to the bathroom and have a change. I'm goin' to find some Bo or Luke's clothes for you"

"Uh, thank you, Dais, but .. I.. I'm still on duty. I'm here only to …", he sighed, "_to__… __what?__"__,_he thought, _"__Why__am__I__here__now?__"__._

He started to wipe his hair and he buried his face in the towel; that familiar sweet-smelling scent gave him giddiness.

Daisy looked at him standing in the middle of the living room, the towel pressed on his face.

"Enos?", a shadow of worry crossed her face, "Enos, honey, are you OK?".

She approached him grabbing his arms, "Enos?".

He took off the towel from his face, looking Daisy in her eyes.

Daisy noticed his strange look, something totally new for her: his usual sweetness mixed with desire and a deep intimacy. Before she could understand what's goin' on, he pressed his lips on her, hugging her tight.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for all your reviews. I appreciate it.<strong>

**Ok, someone could say that all this fic is a perfect excuse for wandering from fluff to fluff... In effect, I like fluff :-))))**

**Someone noticed that it's strange to see Enos and Daisy in L.A., and in effect... it is strange. It would be simpler to imagine their life (being a family) in Hazzard, near Bo, Luke and uncle Jesse. But the fic is not over yet ;-)**

**I bet you noticed the fic is set after the 7th series (since uncle Jesse and Daisy talked 'bout the near Enos/Daisy's wedding... it's a sort of leitmotiv for me trying to convince people that in effect Daisy LOVED Enos and they should have married, LOL)**


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

The farm was silent, only the rain drumming on the roof; inside only Enos and Daisy kissing deeply, their bodies so close that now Daisy too was soaked because of Enos's clothes adhering to hers; uncle Jesse, Bo and Luke were somewhere out there, in the town, and Daisy, despite her previous shock, was glad 'bout it.

They kept on kissing as they approached the couch; Daisy didn't understand if Enos was pushing her or, somewhat, she was pulling him toward the couch, or, simply, it was both a push and pull till they fell on the couch, his body on her as she wrapped her arms around his chest. They were totally lost in each other, so lost they didn't hear the door opening.

"Daisy Duke and Enos Strate! What are you…"

Uncle Jesse's voice reached them in that sort of dream, making them part quickly, so quickly Enos fell from the couch; something usual for Enos, falling here and there especially when Daisy was around him, except that this time he was falling from Daisy as she was under him.

Daisy looked in shock at her uncle who's staring at her and Enos, his mouth and his eyes wide open.

"Uncle Jesse, it's not…", Daisy stopped, wondering what to say in such a moment. "_It__'__s__not__what__you__think__"_ was in effect a false statement, since it was exactly what uncle Jesse (and whoever else would have seen that scene) was thinking. She took a deep breath trying to find another way to explain, "I didn't want to…", then she stopped again, realizing it was another false statement 'cause in effect she wanted it (and this new awareness shocked her even more than to see her uncle looking at her in that way), and, moreover, telling she didn't want it was not only a lie but a possible terrible accuse for Enos.

Uncle Jesse shifted his look on Enos sitting near the couch, his eyes now empty, his breath heavy, his body trembling in his soaked clothes. He realized before Daisy what's going on.

"Enos, boy, are you OK?"

Daisy looked at Enos, then she knelt near him, shaking him gently, "Enos, sugar…."

He finally woke up from that state of shock, finding his voice, "I… I…. uncle Jesse… I don't know…", but not his ability to talk properly.

Uncle Jesse looked at him silently before to talk again, "Enos, why are you soaked?"

Daisy sighed in relief, glad her uncle was avoiding to talk 'bout what's goin' on when he entered the farm; she simply explained him (Enos wasn't actually able to explain anything) she found Enos in front of the farm, in his patrol car, soaking wet (in effect, she didn't know why), so she told him to come in. Then she stopped, blushing and looking down at her feet like a scolded child, 'cause uncle Jesse knew very well what happened next.

Uncle Jesse shook his head looking down at Enos and Daisy, "You need some dry clothes, Enos…. and you too, Daisy. Give him some Bo or Luke's clothes, Daisy", then he headed to the kitchen, still shaking his head.

Daisy put gently her hand on Enos's shoulder, "Enos, come on".

"I… I'm sorry", his voice trembled as he slowly stood up, "I have to go back to work".

"Enos Strate!", her hands on her hips, she stood in front of him, "you're NOT goin' back to work, but you're goin' to stay HERE. And if you're thinking to find a way to rush away, just forget 'bout it, 'cause I'm goin' to catch you and to drag you here, one way or another"

Despite that strange situation, his embarrass and his confusion, Enos couldn't help but smile looking at her resolution, knowing very well Daisy was in effect capable to do things apparently impossible for any other woman, "OK, but please, give me some large clothes, 'cause I'm taller than both Bo and Luke. And something blue, I prefer it".

She smiled, cheered up by his way to joke but at the same time conscious he needed help, and she had still to find a way to help him.

* * *

><p>"Hey Bo, Enos's here", Luke pointed at the deputy's patrol car parked in front of the farm.<p>

"I hope not 'cause of some Boss' trick", Bo stopped the General Lee near the patrol car, "or maybe he's here only to visit his… wife".

Luke glanced at Bo, stopping his young cousin's chuckling, "Bo, remember what uncle Jesse told us last night. Daisy's very upset, and when she came back from Enos's place she seemed shocked. Maybe she's right: there's something wrong with Enos and we can't joke 'bout it. Anyway, we're goin' to find out soon why he's here", Luke came out the car, running to the farm followed by Bo under the lashing rain.

As they entered the living room they stopped looking at Enos in civil clothes (properly, Bo's clothes), sitting on the couch, thoughtfully, with Daisy sitting near him and looking down at the floor like she didn't know what to say. Bo and Luke didn't know what was more odd: Enos at the farm, wearing Bo's clothes, during his duty, or Daisy so silent.

"Bo, Luke". Uncle Jesse's voice called them from the kitchen, so, looking each other, they reached their uncle.

"Uncle Jesse, what's happened? Them two are strange", Bo came direct to the point while he sat at the table grabbing a cookie and munching it.

Chocolate's scent filled the kitchen as uncle Jesse poured the hot sweet drink in five cups.

Sitting at the table, his arms folded, Luke stared at his uncle, catching a shadow in his eyes. "Uncle Jesse… is something wrong with Enos and Daisy?"

Uncle Jesse avoided Luke's deep eyes, "I just realized how much confused Enos is. And it could bring problems I didn't think of".

Again, Bo and Luke looked each other. "But, what…?", Bo tried again to understand what's goin' on, but a brief and clear glance from his uncle stopped him.

Dukes' patriarch shook his head going to the living room with two cups of hot chocolate in his hands. For sure he couldn't tell Bo and Luke what he saw few after entering the farm, knowing how much overprotective they were, and 'cause it was something 'bout Daisy too much private to talk 'bout. Moreover, he couldn't deny himself that scene shocked him: even if he knew Daisy wasn't a child any more but a woman, he couldn't imagine her in that way, nor with Enos (whom he knew since he was a little child playing with Daisy, Bo and Luke in that farm) nor with anybody else. In effect he was even more overprotective than Bo and Luke. As he gave Enos and Daisy their cups of hot chocolate, uncle Jesse looked at them, their eyes down at the floor, wondering what exactly they were thinking of, and wondering if in effect it was the first time they were so close, and, if it was the first time (as he thought), how exactly they came at that point (Enos was confused and somehow caught in a trance, but Daisy wasn't) and where it could bring them.

Back to the kitchen, uncle Jesse faced his nephews' interrogative glance. "Don't ask me anything. Drink your chocolate till it's hot", he sat at the table, he took his cup and he started to sip slowly the hot and sweet liquid.

Luke kept on looking at his uncle, ignoring the cup steaming hot in front of him, "You've the same look you had when Daisy cut her hair on her own to seem like a boy. She was 8 years old, and you found her in the bathroom, with scissors in her hand, all her cut hair at her feet, and her head seemed like a ruffled cat. And all 'cause a schoolmate told her she had to play with her instead that with Enos 'cause she was a girl and not a boy. That time you and aunt Martha tanned her hide"

Bo laughed at Luke's memories as he kept on speaking, "So, now, uncle Jesse, what's she up to? We all know Daisy can be very hasty"

Uncle Jesse sighed, "Luke, please, drink your chocolate and don't worry for Daisy".

Luke took silently his cup, apparently submitting to his uncle, but both Bo and uncle Jesse knew he would have looked for the truth till he would have found it. Dukes were honest and trustworthy, but very stubborn.

* * *

><p>Only a thought, but it could be a good idea, or at least Daisy hoped so. She had a deep breath before to turn to Enos.<p>

"Talk to me exactly 'bout your dream after the accident"

Enos looked at her in shock, "What? I… I think it's not a good idea, Dais. My … dream … ", he shook his head, dream? false memory? what? "could sound really crazy to you. I… I can't talk 'bout it".

Dukes could be very stubborn, as everybody in Hazzard knew, and Daisy was totally a Duke.

"Enos, I think that if you talk to me 'bout it, maybe this dream would become less… strong. Sometimes our dreams, and nightmares too, could be very realistic, confusing us and getting us out of reality, till we talk 'bout it with someone else, realizing finally their nonsense".

Enos's face darkened: did Daisy think that their marriage (even if only in his dreams) was an absurdity? Sipping slowly the chocolate he thought about Daisy's words: in effect sometimes dreams (and nightmares) are strong till they stay only in our mind, and talking 'bout it is a way to face them, weakening them. But he was wondering if he really wanted to wash that dream away from his mind; somehow he liked it, but he knew too it was tearing him apart: every time he woke up the pain was unbearable ('cause he realized it was only a dream, he and Daisy weren't married, and probably they would never have been), and even when he was awake sometimes his fantasies pushed him to do something he would have never done (like that day).

Maybe Daisy was right: talking 'bout it, letting his confusion flow outside instead of compress everything inside, could help him. But how to talk to her 'bout something like that? Especially after the dream he had that night. He put the empty cup on the small table in front of the couch, then he covered his face with his hands, "Daisy. It's too…. difficult. I don't even know where to start".

Daisy's hand gently touched his shoulder, "When you woke up, in the Hospital, you asked of Beth. You could start talking 'bout her".

Enos sighed; talking 'bout Beth was easier than to talk directly of their life as husband and wife. He lowered his hands from his face and he looked at the ceiling, sinking in the couch. "Do you really want to know how fool I am?", his eyes were pointed at something beyond the ceiling, his voice a whisper.

Daisy squeezed his shoulder, "You're not fool, Enos. You had a bad head trauma, and I want to help you to come back to reality. So, now, tell me everything 'bout Beth".

He closed his eyes starting to talk her 'bout Beth: her curled hair, her green hazel eyes, her obstinacy (same of her mother), her refusing to eat carrots, her doll Priscilla, her intense expression while she heard a tale.

* * *

><p><em>L.A. – SOME DAY IN THE FUTURE?<em>

_After the dinner, Little Beth were sitting on Enos's lap, her curled head resting on his chest, her eyes fixed on the pictures of the book in his father's hands as he's reading her a tale, her arms wrapped around her doll Priscilla._

_The rain was drumming against the window, and chocolate's scent filled the room as Daisy poured the hot liquid in three cups. She turn to Enos and Beth smiling as she looked at them on the couch, lost in the tale (both the father and the daughter, so similar in their way to get lost in a good story). Enos changed his voice's pitch as he was reading, according to different characters of the story, and Beth chuckled: Today is a typical day for the Rabbit family. Breakfast begins as Mrs. Rabbit says "Andy, don't pour the milk on the floor." Mr. Rabbit then joins in saying "Andy, stop pulling your sisters ears." Breakfast is a noisy time at the Rabbit house because five little bunnies complain; "Andy ripped my dress", "Andy took my glasses", "Andy drank my carrot juice." Poor Mrs. Rabbit, Andy was becoming a constant problem. She will be very busy today because she has an order for ten carrot pies to be made for the Cottontail wedding. She will be much too busy to keep an eye on Andy. Instead, Mrs. Rabbit asked the other bunnies to play with Andy. "That way he will be having too much fun to cause trouble", she told the bunnies._

"_See Beth, they're eating carrots", Enos pointed at the picture, looking then at Beth, "carrots are good"._

_The little girl stared at the picture, thoughtfully, then she looked up at her father, "Yeah, daddy, rabbits eat carrots. Carrots are good for rabbits"_

_Enos sighed, as Daisy burst out laughing, "Enos, you just lost our bet"_

_He looked at her, giving her a sly smile, "Don't be so sure 'bout it, Dais. You know I can be very persuading since I got used to face stubborn women"._

_Daisy kept on laughing, sitting near him on the couch, a cup of hot chocolate in her hands, "Don't be so self-confident, Enos Strate. Nobody can really stand Dukes' obstinacy, except another Duke. Now, Beth, my darling, drink your chocolate. It's time to go to bed" _

"_But, mommy, I want to stay here with daddy. I want to hear 'bout Rabbit Andy", she turned to Enos, burying her face against his chest._

_Enos sighed, "Beth, it's late. I'm goin' to finish this tale, and to read you more others, next evenings before to go to bed, so, don't have a tantrum, you know I don't like capricious children"_

_Beth moaned for a while, then chocolate's scent and her father influence (Daisy wondered why he was able to convince Beth to do anything except that to eat carrots) persuaded her._

_Enos stared at Beth, now sitting on Daisy's lap, her doll Priscilla near her on the couch, her little hands clasped on the cup as she drank the chocolate, totally forgetful of her previous moaning (her childish gluttony stronger than her obstinacy). A sense of guilty hit him, since he knew very well he couldn't read tales to Beth every evening because of his work, and it was why she was so eager to stay with him during the rare evenings he was at home. At that time he wondered if being in Hazzard would have been different for them: for sure it would have been different._

* * *

><p>After that sudden scene come to his mind, Enos suddenly opened his eyes bending forward and burying his face in his hands, his elbows on his knees.<p>

"I miss her, Dais. I miss Beth. And I miss you too… that… you… and us"

He started crying softly, his face buried in his hands, as Daisy looked at him in shock.

Coming out the kitchen, Bo, Luke and uncle Jesse froze at that sight, since they weren't much used to see Enos crying like that.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all for your reviews. I hope you're enjoying. Tell me what you're thinking 'bout.<strong>

**OOHHHHH, I love intense and serious moments between Enos and Daisy (I'd have liked to see more in the series).**


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Dukes couldn't help but look at Enos crying, anybody bein' able to find something to say. Finally uncle Jesse sat near Enos, his firmly hand on the deputy's shoulder, "Enos. I know you're confused, and shocked, but everything will be OK, I know it. And I know it 'cause you're not goin' to face this thing alone. Do you trust me?".

Enos nodded, his face still buried in his hands.

Uncle Jesse sighed, "I'm goin' to phone to Boss, telling him you can't work for a while, so you can have some rest here at the farm. And I'm goin' to phone to Doc Appleby too, maybe he can find a way to help you"

Enos nodded again, finally showing his face, "Thanks, uncle Jesse".

Uncle Jesse stood up, "OK, now it's time to prepare dinner. You could help Bo and Luke to peel some potatoes, or you could rest a bit if you're tired. Meanwhile", he took a deep breath, looking at his niece, "I need to talk to you, Daisy".

Bo and Luke looked at Enos and Daisy turning pale after uncle Jesse's words.

Enos suddenly stood up, "It's not Daisy's fault, sir. I'm the only one to…"

Uncle Jesse stopped him, "Enos, I'm only trying to understand what's goin' on and to help you. So, please, don't worry, I'm not angry".

Enos lowered his head, nodding and biting his lip as Bo and Luke looked at him, Daisy and uncle Jesse, trying to understand what happened before they entered the farm: for sure something very serious since uncle Jesse wanted to have immediately a private talk with Daisy despite Enos's presence, and Bo and Luke knew uncle Jesse used to have a private talk with anyone of them in any situation (without waiting for another chance) only because of something really serious.

Luke opened his blue eyes wide: _"__What __if__…__.?__"_. Immediately after that absurd thought he shook his head, _"__Impossible, __not __Enos __and __Daisy__"__._

* * *

><p>Daisy closed the door of her bedroom, then she sat on her bed with her uncle. There was no sound except the rain against the bedroom's window as Daisy looked at her feet, waiting for the most embarrassing talk she's ever had, especially with her uncle.<p>

"Daisy", uncle Jesse's voice broke the silence, and Daisy closed her eyes having a deep sigh, knowing uncle Jesse would have come direct to the point.

"Daisy, how did it start?". Direct to the point.

The young woman opened her eyes but she kept on looking at the floor, "He was out the farm, in his patrol car, soaked and thoughtful. So I told him to come in and I handed him a towel. He wiped his face, then, suddenly, he kissed me". Daisy remembered Enos' strange look before he kissed her; she remembered his lips pressed on hers and the kiss they shared, something so deep and warm, something totally new for them (or at least, something totally new for her but maybe not for Enos because of his strange dreams). She couldn't deny she liked it, and, moreover, she couldn't deny she wanted more kisses like that from Enos.

Uncle Jesse touched thoughtfully his white beard, "And you kissed him", he sighed shaking his head, "Daisy, if I hadn't come to the farm at that point, stopping you, did you and Enos would have …?"

Daisy blushed at her uncle's hint. She tried to think exactly of that moment, she and Enos on the couch, his body adhering to her, his deep kiss; even now she could feel his weight on her, his skin through his soaked clothes. She remembered her arms wrapped around his chest trying to get him even closer, then her hands sliding from his shoulders along his back to reach the part of his shirt inside his pants and to pull it off.

She blushed furiously thinking of what her uncle would have seen if he had arrived at the farm a bit later; and what if not uncle Jesse but Bo and Luke? Daisy buried her face in her hands.

Daisy's blushing and hiding her face was a clear answer to uncle Jesse.

"Only last evening you told me that, one way or another, you'd have help Enos bringing him back to reality. See, Daisy, I think it's not the right way to help him, I mean, complying his strange dreams"

All the disappointment in uncle Jesse's voice saddened Daisy to the point of tears. Looking at his niece fighting against tears coming to her eyes, uncle Jesse put gently a hand on her shoulder, trying to appease his previous harsh tone, "I'm only worrying for you, Daisy, and for Enos too. I really want he feels better, and I think you should avoid to fall in his fantasies, 'cause it's not the right way to bring him back to reality; it's not a good thing, nor for you and not for him"

Daisy simply nodded. Too difficult to explain to her uncle why she acted like that; in effect it was difficult to explain even to herself what's goin' on in her mind 'bout her new relationship with Enos. That kiss had changed everything, she knew it, she felt it, but she didn't know exactly how.

* * *

><p><em>L.A. – SOME DAY IN THE FUTURE?<em>

_Enos opened his eyes, yawning after a nap on the couch, enjoying one of his rare days off._

_He felt a weight on his chest, and he smiled looking at his daughter sleeping on him, her little body resting prone on his chest and belly, her breath regular, her trembling eyelids._

"_Finally you woke up, sugar. Beth takes a nap only when you're at home, but when me and her are here alone there's no way to make her sleep", she smiled sweetly at her husband, caressing gently Beth hair, "I'm a bit jealous"._

"_Look", Enos started to shake gently on the couch, Beth following his movement but keeping on sleeping, "it's quite impossible to wake her up. She's a heavy sleeper"_

_Daisy burst out laughing, "Oh, Enos, sometimes I wonder if the kid is you or Beth. Anyway, you're a heavy sleeper too, and you are able to sleep everywhere". She sat on the floor near the couch, her face near to Enos'._

_He turned to her, "It's not true"_

"_Is it no true? Have I to remember you how many times you fell asleep in your patrol car? Or when you fell asleep as you were hanging like a beef at the Courthouse's door, tied at a chair?"_

"_Daisy Duke, it's not fair to use those ol' things against me!", he blushed a bit, looking at her who's still laughing at those old memories._

_Hazzard. Thinking back of Hazzard and how Daisy could feel far away from her house saddened him. It was four years they were in L.A., and at the start it had been very hard: they were all alone in a big city as L.A., Daisy got pregnant, and she missed her family very much but she was too stubborn and too proud to call them after the quarrel she had with uncle Jesse and her cousins before she left Hazzard. Fortunately, after Beth was born, she decided to call her family making it up, and finally Beth knew uncle Jesse, Bo, Luke, and Hazzard in one of Enos' rare holidays. Actually Daisy phoned every day to the farm: finally her family had accepted her life with Enos in L.A._

* * *

><p>In the Dukes' guest room Enos opened his eyes, sitting up in the bed, his heartbeat pounding hard in his chest.<p>

Again that clear dream, but this time there was something new, something more to let him understand better what's goin' on. He remembered of his thinking, during that dream, 'bout a fight Daisy had with her family before she left Hazzard. He tried to concentrate on that thought: why did Daisy argue with her family? And when?

He rubbed his face in frustration: why in those dreams did some things appear so clear, like a picture, whereas some others were in a sort of fog? In effect, thinking 'bout it, he didn't even remember the day he married Daisy, nor the day Beth was born, but he remembered very well some moments of their family's life.

He sighed, his head were starting to hurt but he tried again to remember: in his dream he was thinking of something like _"__Daisy__'__s __family __finally __had __accepted __her __life __in __L.A. __with __me__"__._ So, did uncle Jesse, Bo and Luke try to stop Daisy from marrying him?

Enos' eyes opened wide: he recalled the real day he almost married Daisy, only few months ago. He started to think of that day: the false accuses against him, being Daisy the only witness, Daisy asking him to marry her, his subsequent doubts 'bout the real reason why she asked him to marry her. Since that day he kept on thinking 'bout it, torn between the hope Daisy was goin' to marry him because she loved him, and the fear to know Daisy was goin' to marry him for pity. And he felt somehow that uncle Jesse, Bo, and Luke weren't happy at all 'bout that wedding (he kept on thinking of their faces that day, after he came out the jail, all accuses against him cleared, while Daisy was hugging him and talking 'bout their wedding): only shock on their faces. In effect, it was why he decided to stop the wedding because of something so innocuous like the hives.

His mind went on thinking feverishly despite the headache: everything had now a sense. What if the day he had the car's accident he was still thinking 'bout it? Was it possible his mind somehow created a sort of alternative universe where he and Daisy, that day, got married? Was his inner desire coming true in his mind? There was a sense in what he's thinking, and it was why he dreamt of a quarrel between Daisy and her family 'bout her marrying him.

He smiled a bit; he was managing to understand what's goin' on in his mind: only an alternative universe his mind, after the bad trauma, was creating 'bout the thought he continuously had the days before the accident.

But… His heart skipped a beat: if it was a sort of alternative universe, so, it meant it was really only a pitiful dream, completely far away from reality, something he wanted to have happened, but it hadn't and it would have never been. He finally admitted to himself that somehow he wanted to believe those dreams were something real, a sort of premonition 'bout the future; those dreams scared him for their intensity, but at the same time he was hoping they were showing him his future with Daisy.

He felt ashamed for his naivety and for his stupid hope, and he realized that he was only annoying Daisy and Dukes with that absurd thing.

* * *

><p>Uncle Jesse and Daisy came in the kitchen.<p>

"Where's Enos?"

Luke, sitting at the table, looked up at his uncle, his deep blue eyes pointed on him and then on Daisy, "He was tired, so I told him to have a nap in the guest room, uncle Jesse"

Uncle Jesse nodded, "Yeah, good idea. He needs some rest".

Suddenly the sound of a car's starting and tires' screeching on the ground covered the teeming rain. They rushed outside the kitchen, their mouth open as they looked at Enos' patrol car goin' away under the rain.

"We have to follow him!", Daisy run to the General Lee waiting for Bo and Luke.

But there was no way to follow Enos. All the tyres were cut: the General Lee's tyres, Dixie's, and uncle Jesse's truck's too.

Luke took an envelope from the General Lee. Inside, a note from Enos, "Sorry for the tyres. I'll send you the money to repair everything".

Luke shook his head, "He's gone".

Daisy clenched his fists, looking at the street in front the farm, now silent and empty, Enos's patrol car already gone.

"ENOS STRATE, I'M GOIN' TO FIND YOU AND TO DRAG YOU BACK, I PROMISE YOU"

Uncle Jesse, Bo and Luke couldn't help but look at a furious Daisy storming inside the farm, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope I'm not confusing you. Chapter by chapter, the plot is becoming more and more clear in my mind. As usual, I know where I start, but I don't know where the story exactly will bring me.<strong>

**Please, review. Any hint is welcome.**


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Gone. Totally and surprisingly gone.

In a cold December day Daisy looked outside the window of the farm's kitchen, in the deep of her heart the invariable hope to see again Enos' patrol car outside the farm, the same hope during the last months.

Gone. Only the time to change the tires of the General Lee and then starting the chase: Enos used his head on them to go to the Boarding House where he took his clothes and various things, then he left his patrol car (too much visible) for his own car (a second hand green Javelin he bought after Scanlon blew up his old station wagon), and he was gone. A brilliant show of another side of Enos: a perfect flight being this time the one who's running away and Bo and Luke the chasers, a complete reversing of their roles included a perfect landing in one of the Hazzard's natural carwashes and then Cooter's truck recovering the most surprising car in the pond, the General Lee, a great blow to Bo and Luke's pride, and a deeper and different blow to Daisy's heart.

After few weeks after his leaving, Enos sent them the money for their tires, but because of a sort of relay they couldn't understand from where he exactly sent them the money, for sure he was outside Hazzard County, impossible to know how far away. But he was alive, and they could only to be content with it: not enough for Daisy.

"Daisy, darling".

Uncle Jesse sat at the table in front of her, taking her hands in his ones, "Daisy, I can't see you like that. You should try to go on. I know you're worried, but, you know, Enos can take care of himself, and I know that he'll come back when he'll feel better, less confused".

Daisy shook her head, "He CAN'T take care of himself just 'cause he's confused, uncle Jesse, and you know it, even if you're trying to calm me. We promised him everything would have been OK, that we were goin' to help him, no matter what. And now? We don't even know where he is, how he feels, if he's in danger. I can't help but being worried for him, every day more and more worried, and I feel responsible 'bout his leaving".

Uncle Jess sighed. How many time that kind of talk in the last months?

"Daisy. Enos left not because of you, or because of us. Moreover, we tried to stop him, and we looked for him you know how much during the days after his leaving, and then when we received his money. We tried and we tried to find him, following any trace of him. Wherever he's right now, he doesn't want us to find him, but Daisy, trust me, I know he'll come back when he'll want to. We have to wait till he'll decide to come back. You know how stubborn and complicated he can be despite appearances".

"Yeah, for sure he's complicated, and stubborn. And I hate his way to run away when something's wrong. Why isn't he able to ask for help and to rely on his friends when he needs to?", an angry tone appeared in Daisy's voice, as so many times during those days: worrisome, anguish, sadness and anger all mixed together.

She stood up coming closer the window, her look lost outside.

* * *

><p>Enos' look was lost outside the window, at the high tree standing out under a leaden and snowy sky, so similar but so different from Hazzard: still Georgia, but not Hazzard County.<p>

"Enos, are you OK?"

Sheriff's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Uh, yeah, sorry, I was only looking at the sky. It seems it's goin' to snow again, sheriff", he smiled at his new sheriff, but his smile didn't distract the middle-aged man in front of him.

"It's two months you're here, Enos, but you haven't yet told me 'bout the real reason you left your previous work in Hazzard County. I trust you, and for sure your curriculum and the letter of recommendation from L.A.P.D. Lt. Broggi is something that makes me trust you, and last week you definitely showed me your skills. I promised you I wouldn't have phoned to Hazzard's Sheriff to ask 'bout you if you had told me everything 'bout you, but you haven't yet told me anything. Should I worry 'bout it?"

Sheriff Cox's glacial eyes stared at Enos, who sighed.

"I'm sorry, sheriff. I should have told you everything, I know", he shook his head, leaning at the chair's back, trying to find the words so long put off, "I left Hazzard 'cause it was not", a brief pause, "… healthy… for me to stay there. It's a long story, but the more I stayed there, the more I felt worse", he looked up at Sheriff's inquisitives and unsatisfied eyes, "All because of…. a woman…", he blushed a bit, hoping the Sheriff was now satisfied with his answer.

Sheriff Cox smiled looking at his deputy blushing, "A woman. Oh my gosh. You run away because a woman. A broken-heart. A common reason to leave a town", he sighed, shaking his head, "I know very well what you're talking 'bout, boy", then he patted Enos on the shoulder, "I know, I know. OK, I'm not goin' to ask you anything 'bout it, 'cause I know how much a broken heart can hurt".

Enos nodded, blushing even more, and not because of his shyness, as Sheriff Cox was thinking (or at least Enos hoped he was thinking so), but because somehow he was lying to someone, something so unusual for him; Enos tried to wash away his sense of guilty thinking that, in effect, it wasn't totally a lie, but he was simply omitting all that thing 'bout his head trauma, his strange dreams and his realizing how unreal and pitiful those dreams (and his hope) were.

His dreams. Lately his dreams seemed to have weakened, and he was wondering if it was because he was far away from Hazzard (and from Daisy) or simply because it was the normal evolution after a head trauma. There was only a way to find the answer, but it was too dangerous for him: only the thought of come back to Hazzard scared him.

"Come on, Enos. It's time to go".

Sheriff Cox interrupted again Enos' thoughts. He took his gray hat, the same color of his new uniform's pants, he wore his black jacket on his black shirt and he followed the sheriff outside the Courthouse; a blast of icy wind made him shiver, so he sped up to his patrol car, as carefully as possible 'cause he didn't want to slide on the snow crackling under his boots.

* * *

><p>Rosco looked at Daisy's jeep stopping in front of the Courthouse.<p>

"Again. She's very stubborn. She's totally a Duke", he shook his head as Daisy came inside the Courthouse, heading to him.

"Hi Rosco. Something new?"

Again that question, and it meant another fight on the horizon.

"Nothing new, Daisy Duke, like every day. I don't know where that dipstick is. I had no news from him, nor from L.A.P.D. or anyone else", he kept on to file papers in the archives, something usually Enos did, but not in the last months.

Rosco's crusty tone didn't discourage Daisy, "Did you call again Lt. Broggi?"

Rosco scratched his grizzled hair (lately more and more grey) in a nervous way, "Daisy, I can't call Lt. Broggi every day. Enos went to L.A. immediately after he left Hazzard, asking Lt. Broggi a letter of recommendation, then he left L.A. to use that letter I don't know where, for sure not in L.A.; Lt. Broggi doesn't know where Enos is now, he simply gave him that letter so he could use it. For sure Enos is a cop somewhere out there, but I don't know where he is, if in California or … I don't know…. and nor does Lt. Broggi".

Daisy folded her arms, murmuring more to herself than to Rosco, in a whisper, "I can't believe Enos left like that. He knew that for sure we would have look for him in L.A., and in effect he went to L.A., but he didn't stop there, and now he could be everywhere", then her tone grew brisk once more, "But maybe, somehow, he told Lt. Broggi where…"

"Oh, stop, please. I asked Lt. Broggi if Enos told him where he wanted to go, but, trust me, Lt. Broggi doesn't know it. He didn't know 'bout Enos' accident and his change of personality lately, and when I told him 'bout it he sound very upset, even if he told me Enos seemed totally in himself when he went to L.A.". Rosco stopped, taking a deep breath, aware of what was coming.

"You should call every Police Department out there and ask for him".

Again. Rosco didn't know anybody more stubborn than that Duke woman.

"Enos is not a fugitive, and I can't send a dispatch 'bout him to every Police Department in the USA, nor can Lt. Broggi. We can only wait till he'll decide to show up".

Wait, only to wait. Rosco was talking like uncle Jesse, something incredible. But Daisy was not in the mood for waiting.

"But, he could be in danger. He's confused and…"

"STOP and go out there, Daisy Duke. He's a cop, and he managed to run away and to hide all the traces behind him. He doesn't seem so confused as you think. Anyway, you Dukes weren't able to stop him, despite your General Lee and your driving skills. You were good to stop him when he was chasing you, but not to stop him when he needed to be stopped".

"And you, Rosco? What 'bout you? You didn't even try to stop him. Nobody here seems to care enough for him"

Recriminations and again recriminations. Daisy stormed outside the Courthouse as Rosco lowered his head covering his eyes with his hand.

In the middle of Hazzard's square Daisy took a deep breath trying to calm down. She looked up at the leaden and rainy sky, _"__Enos,__where__are__you?__Is__someone__taking__care__of__you?__"_

"Daisy, darling, what are you doin', standing like that in the middle of the square? It's cold, what do you think to keep me company for a tea?"

Daisy turned to Lulu, a friendly voice, a woman who can understand her, maybe the only person who was really happy 'bout Enos and her wedding that day.

"Hi, Lulu. Yeah, I think I really need a cup of tea in a day like that. Thank you"

The older woman smiled at Daisy, nodding, "Come on".

Few after, in a little café, Daisy was finally starting to enjoy her hot cup of tea; she really needed it, Lulu was right.

"So, Daisy, any news for him? You seem very upset". Lulu's voice was cautious and worried, and Daisy, in the deep of her heart, thanked Lulu's tact and her questioning, 'cause she wanted to talk 'bout it with someone she didn't feel she had to blame. Lately she was blaming everyone: Bo and Luke 'cause they weren't able to stop Enos (and previous Rosco's words hit the mark), Rosco 'cause he wasn't calling all the Police departments out there to find Enos (Daisy too knew it was quite impossible, but her rationality couldn't win over her sensibility), uncle Jesse 'cause… he saw her and Enos kissing deeply on the couch that day and maybe he was somehow relieved Enos was no there to push Daisy to something irreparable (why uncle Jesse arrived at the farm in that moment? Again, her sensibility over rationality), Enos 'cause he left, and herself 'cause of ….. everything.

"Nothing. I'm so worried, Lulu"

Lulu put her hand on Daisy's one, "I know, darling. I know you're really worried. Here in Hazzard you're the one closest to Enos. There's always been something special between you two"

Lulu's words hit the mark: something special, something different from simple friendship, simple love or anything else. Maybe because they were close friends since childhood, or because he has had a crush on her since the seventh grade and she knew 'bout it, maybe because they nearly got married. Maybe it was why Enos was having those strange dreams after the accident.

Daisy sighed, "Wherever he's right now, I hope he's safe. I didn't think I could miss him so much. When he left Hazzard to go to L.A. the first time, I missed him, but not so much. At that time he wrote me long letters, so, somehow, I felt like he was near, but now I don't even know if he's OK, and it's killing me. I'd do everything to know where he's and to drag him back"

"I was wondering why he left, Daisy. I asked Rosco 'and he talked 'bout strange dreams Enos was having after the accident… 'bout you and him getting married and having a daughter. But… why goin' away?"

Daisy blushed a bit, "Maybe 'cause he was worried 'bout those strange dreams and he was thinking that those dreams could push him to… something…. embarrassing. Lately he was acting strangely, like if he was somehow lost in those dreams, and he was really scared 'bout it"

"Something embarrassing? What are you talking 'bout, Daisy? Enos has always dreamt of marrying you. I really don't know why those dreams were scaring him so much"

Thinking again of Enos' deep kiss Daisy blushed even more, so she looked away from Lulu pretending to read some of the newspapers exposed outside the window of the café.

Suddenly the world seemed to start to whirlpool. She stood up like in a dream, heading to the newspapers, her trembling hands grabbing a copy of the Georgia Daily Digest_._The picture in the first page was a bit blurred but quite clear: two cops in their uniform were dragging a handcuffed man inside a patrol car. A blurred but quite clear picture to realize that one the two cops was Enos, Daisy would have known him everywhere. Daisy's eyes moved from the picture to the title of the short article,

"DILLARD's POLICE capture dangerous bank robber"

Only a brief article to tell 'bout the capture, but nothing 'bout those two cops, nothing 'bout their names. Daisy's eyes moved again to the picture, analyzing every detail of the taller cop: his large shoulders, his hands, his lips and his nose, but unfortunately his eyes were hidden by his hat's shade.

Daisy's heart was pounding in her chest: that cop was Enos, she was sure 'bout it.

* * *

><p><em>SOME DAY IN THE FUTURE?<em>

_Beth was running, her boots making the snow crack._

"_Beth, don't run like that, or you're goin' to…."_

_Enos's advice was interrupted by Beth's cry after she slid on the snow._

_Enos sighed reaching his little daughter and taking her in his arms, a simple gesture that made Beth stop crying, her little arms wrapped around her father's neck._

_Daisy came closer Enos and Beth, her hand touched gently his shoulder as she caressed Beth's hair with the other hand, her eyes sparkling as she looked at the landscape._

"_Oh, Enos, it's so GREAT. Thank you for this beautiful vacation. I love you"_

_She kissed gently his cheek then she rested her head on his shoulder._

_He was there, Beth in his arms, Daisy's head resting on his shoulder and her arm around his waist. In front of them the beautiful landscape of North Georgia's mountains._

* * *

><p>In his little wooden house, Enos woke up in confusion.<p>

Again that kind of dream, and it was the first time it was so vivid since his arrival in Dillard. But it was the first time the location of his dream changed. No more L.A.

He got up and he opened the window-shutters: even if it was dark he could still see the great profile of the North Georgia's mountains in front of his window, the same he was admiring with Daisy and Beth in his dream.

* * *

><p><strong>OK, I think there's something to say 'bout this chapter:<strong>

**1) In "Enos last chance" episode, Scanlon blew up Enos' car, a old station wagon (if I don't get wrong). I think it's the first and last time Enos' own car is showed. So, his second hand Javelin is totally fictional; I simply thought that if he had a station wagon, maybe after it he bought another car.**

**2) Enos chased by Dukes... and the General Lee in the pond, being Enos the winner. :-)) OK, OK, be calm and let me bend the rules just this once, please.**

**3) Dillard. Why did I choose Dillard, a real town in the north Georgia? I don't know Dillard, and every reference to real locations, facts or persons is purely coincidental. I simply decided to put Enos in a Georgia's snowy little town (is Dillard snowy? I hope so, otherwise I made a big mistake) and I simply looked for Georgia's mountain little towns on the web: Dillard seemed enough snowy and cute to me, so I chose it. I didnt't put Enos in L.A. 'cause it would have been too much predictable, and 'cause I need to have him in a little town and I need snow 'cause... ouch, I can't say any more, you'll understand when you'll read next chapters.**

**The last but not the least thing to say is: REVIEW! I need your input.**


	7. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

"Daisy, please. Wait and take a deep breath. I don't think is a good idea to rush to Dillard like that. You're not even sure that deputy is Enos". Standing on the threshold of Daisy's bedroom Uncle Jesse was looking at his niece who was packing her little baggage, Bo and Luke behind him, silent, looking at each other.

"Maybe that deputy is not Enos, you're right, but I know… I feel he IS Enos. Anyway, the only way to find it out is to go to Dillard looking for him". As she talked she kept on moving all around her little room, catching various clothes and slipping everything into her bag, quickly and apparently confusing.

"We should ask Rosco to call Dillard's sheriff and ask 'bout his deputy, to know if he's Enos or not". Uncle Jesse entered the bedroom, cautiously as if Daisy could bite him, like a cat protecting her kittens. Bo and Luke, instead, stayed on the threshold.

Daisy stopped in the middle of the room, glaring at him, her eyes full of anger, "Rosco? I don't think he could help us. I think he doesn't even care of Enos at all. Besides", anger disappeared from Daisy's eyes and worrisome took its place, "Besides, if Rosco calls Dillard's sheriff, Enos would know we've found him, and maybe he'd run away again. I can't run this risk. I won't let him run away again".

Uncle Jesse sighed, "So, what are you thinking to do?"

"I'm goin' to Atlanta to take a bus bound for Dillard". Daisy sat on her bed closing her bag, "Then, if that deputy is not Enos, well, I'll come back. Don't' worry uncle Jesse, I won't get lost on the way to Dillard".

"Daisy, I'm not asking you 'bout your schedule. I'm asking you what you want to do when... and if… you meet Enos. Do you think you can simply grab him and drag him from Dillard to Hazzard?" Uncle Jesse sat near Daisy.

Luke slowly approached Daisy and uncle Jesse, "Daisy, we're only being trying to figure out why you're acting like that. Uncle Jesse's right. There's no reason to rush to Dillard right now. We should plan something to convince him to come back home instead of chasing him like that. It could bring more problems than you think of".

Uncle Jesse's inquisitives eyes fixed Luke, wondering what exactly his nephew knew 'bout what happened between Enos and Daisy the day Enos left, but since that day they didn't talk 'bout it any more, and for sure Daisy didn't tell Luke anything.

Bo nodded leaning against the doorpost, his arms folded, "If Enos is there he's OK, since he's a deputy there right now. And if that deputy is not Enos, it's totally useless to go there"

"And if you think you can simply go there and drag him back, well, it's not so simple. I think you should be more cautious. He's not a child, and he knows what he's doing. And I really think he'll come back when he'll want to, there's no need to force him. We can find another way… more cautious. Actually you're … overexcited", uncle Jesse resumed perfectly what they're thinking 'bout Daisy's hastiness. The previous day she rushed to the farm with The Georgia Daily Digest in her hand, and they managed to convince her to wait till the next morning to go to Dillard instead of taking her jeep and driving directly to that town as she was planning to do, despite she didn't know the road (snowy roads, as they learned), and sun was starting to go down. They hoped that the night would have calm her down, so they could talk to her more quietly the next day, but they were wrong, and now Daisy was even more determined after a night spent tossing and turning in her bed.

Daisy stood up, folding her arms and looking in their eyes with a resolute gaze, "I think Enos needs help. Even if it seems he's OK right now. If he was so… OK… he wouldn't have left like that. And I'm not so sure he'll come back so easily. I know him better that anyone else. And if we wait to find another way to convince him to come back, I fear he'd run away again and then it could be too late. I can't wait, no matter what. And if any of you has the notion to stop me or to let Enos know 'bout my arrival to Dillard, you just forget it".

The three men Dukes looked at each other, well remembering another similar conversation with Daisy; there was no way to stop that woman when she decided to do something, and she was totally impulsive if that thing involved Enos, as they once experienced.

A sigh of resignation slipped out uncle Jesse's mouth, "OK, I'm goin' to give you a lift to Atlanta".

Daisy nodded, "Ok, I'm ready", she looked at the clock, "It's time to go".

Few after Bo and Luke were looking at the dust raised by uncle Jesse's truck as it started heading to Atlanta.

* * *

><p>Early in the morning Enos entered the Courthouse rubbing his hands after he took off his gloves, "Possum on a gum bush, sheriff, it's so cold out there I can't even feel my nose and my fingers right now"<p>

Sheriff Cox smiled at Enos' childish and funny way to talk: no curses from that deputy, but only strange expressions and sometimes incomprehensible stuttering to make Sheriff Cox wondering if Enos' former sheriff was able to understand him. In effect Sheriff Cox didn't know Rosco P. Coltrane, 'cause if he had heard a talking between Enos and Rosco, it would have been for sure the most surreal conversation ever heard.

"There's some hot coffee here", he pointed at an electric kettle steaming hot.

Enos inhaled coffee's strong smell, he filled his cup and then he sipped slowly the dark liquid as warmth reached every part of his body (especially his frozen extremities) sip after sip, "Great coffee, Sheriff. Thanks".

"It's great 'cause you're quite frozen. But if you want to drink a really great coffee you should try Italian coffee", then Cox started to list various Italian brands and to talk 'bout the best way to prepare coffee, "and the secret is not only the coffee's blend, but also the water and the mocha". He stopped looking at Enos' surprised face, realizing he probably talked too much, so he prevented any possible question, "OK. It's time to go out. I hope you're a bit warmer right now, boy, 'cause Dillard's deputy can't be so sensitive to cold like a silly woman"

Enos smiled wide, "Yes sir", and he avoided any further question, well knowing the way a man uses to avoid any possible embarrassing question 'bout a woman: false harshness and suddenly changing the subject.

Coming out the Courthouse something caught sheriff Cox's attention, "Enos, did you sleep this night? You have some terrible rings under your eyes"

Enos rubbed his face remembering the dream he had that night ('bout him, Daisy, and Beth in Dillard); after that dream, so strange and so sudden after a refreshing pause, he spent all the night to look outside the window, wrapped in a heavy but not enough warm blanket to prevent him to shake as a leaf in the wind (but probably the problem was him and not the blanket), trying to analyze every detail of that dream like if he was analyzing a crime scene, using his cop's and rational mind, trying to find a possible explanation like that day at the Dukes farm, but the more he tried to find a sense in that, the more he got confused.

Fortunately Sheriff Cox could only see his tired face but he couldn't feel his headache. Enos wondered if it was finally time to pay Dillard's doc a call. He shook his head, "I didn't sleep well, you're right. I think I need to get used to this cold, it really bothers me, night and day", he sighed, " I wonder how much cold this winter could be. Is it the coldest winter ever, sheriff? Or am I really so sensitive to cold? Have you ever seen a winter colder than this one?", he looked up at the sky, "and it seems it's goin' to snow again".

Sheriff Cox smiled, looking up at the sky, "Yeah, it's goin' to snow, again", and he avoided any further question, well knowing the way a man uses to avoid any possible embarrassing question 'bout his deep feelings and his weakness: blabbing 'bout totally useless things, especially the weather.

* * *

><p>In that same morning Daisy was coming to Dillard. She looked outside the bus' window, wondering how and why exactly Enos arrived in such a snowy place. Resting her head against the window she thought of her trip to Atlanta with uncle Jesse.<p>

"_Are you sure you want to go there, Daisy?"_

_They just left the farm and uncle Jesse was trying again to stop her._

"_Yeah, I'm sure, uncle Jesse. If Enos is not there, I'll come back soon, tomorrow, 'cause there's no need to stay there. And if he's there, I'll call you, so you won't worry if I don't come back soon"_

_Uncle Jesse nodded, "Let me know anyhow. Call me when you arrive to Dillard, and let me know if he's there or not and when exactly you're goin' to leave Dillard, with or without Enos"_

_Daisy smiled, "Don't worry, uncle Jesse. I'm not a child anymore"_

_The look uncle Jesse's shot Daisy made her freeze; for sure he knew she wasn't a child any more, especially after what he saw that day at the farm. Daisy blushed: she had kissed many men in the last years, and with some of them she had gone further (never with Enos, anyway), and probably uncle Jesse knew (rationally) it very well, but he didn't want (emotionally) to accept it; uncle Jesse didn't even want to imagine that side of Daisy, but unfortunately he saw it. _

_After an embarrassed brief pause, uncle Jesse's voice broke the silence._

"_Be careful, Daisy. Use your mind before to act"._

_Daisy blushed even more, knowing very well what was the sense in uncle Jesse's words, what he was thinking of 'bout being careful and right-minded. She looked outside the truck's window at the dawn lighting Hazzard._

_Uncle Jesse avoided any further discussion, well knowing the way a woman uses to avoid any possible embarrassing discussion: getting lost in her thoughts._

The bus finally stopped in Dillard's square, and Daisy carefully looked around to see any patrol car; she sighed in relief when she realized there was no patrol car all around, 'cause she wanted to know if Enos was there without let him know she was there. She couldn't let him see her till she had a plan 'bout what to do and what to tell him; in effect her family was right: what did she want to do? Grab his ear and drag him back to Hazzard, like a mother with a naughty child? She sighed, "_Well,__now__I__have__to__know__if__he__'__s__here,__then__I__'__m__goin__' __to__decide__how__to__act__"_

After a brief call to the farm from a telephone box, simply to tell uncle Jesse she was finally in Dillard, Daisy looked around at the little square, so similar but so different from Hazzard or some other Georgia's little towns; an evident difference from Hazzard was the white cloak covering everything. She looked at the sky: it seemed it was goin' to snow again.

Her bag in her hand, Daisy headed to the Post Office, the right place to start her search; thinking of Miss Tizdale, Daisy thought that whoever worked at the Post Office, he had to know enough of the town, especially news and movements.

"Good morning", she smiled at the woman behind the counter, a small skinny woman, pretending a mix of shyness and worrisome, "I just arrived here for a vacation, and my husband is goin' to reach me tomorrow", Daisy wondered why that particular of her excuse was coming to her mind, since there was no need to add it to her story, "unfortunately, on the way here, at one of the bus stations nearby, someone stole my wallet, so I have no documents with me… and no money", her voice cracked in a sob, as she thought she would have been a great actress, "I should talk with the Sheriff… or some deputy here… 'bout it" , she gave a deep sigh, "but I don't see any patrol car in front of the Courthouse, so I was wondering where I can find them". She stopped, looking at the woman in front of her, wondering if her words were convincing.

"Oh my God. I'm so sorry", the little woman approached Daisy, "I'm so sorry for you. You should talk to Sheriff Cox immediately. Unfortunately Sheriff Cox and his deputy are out on patrol right now, as every day, but I can inform them 'bout you", she pointed at the C.B. on the counter.

Daisy started, trying to stay calm despite this unplanned evolution, "Oh no, there's no need to ask them to hush. I'd like only to know when they'll come back, or where I can find them. My wallet is gone, by now". Sheriff Cox… and his deputy: unfortunately that woman didn't tell her the deputy's name, but she couldn't ask it without appearing suspicious.

"Uh, well, usually they have lunch at Molly's, then they come back to the Courthouse, but now they can be everywhere out there, on patrol", the woman looked at the clock, "It's 11 a.m., you should wait for them at Molly's, having a hot tea and reading the Dillard's Gazette, or you can start to visit the town, there are great places to see", then she headed to the cash, taking some money from it, "This is for you. You need some money till your husband comes here".

Daisy blushed, raising her hands, "There's no need to…"

"Oh please. It's a small loan. Tomorrow, when your husband will be here, you'll give me back the money", she winked at Daisy, "I'm curious to see the husband of such a beautiful woman"

"Thank you very much", Daisy took the money, blushing for her lie and for the woman's words; she held back a smile thinking that, in effect, that woman probably had already seen not her husband but someone close (her fiancée? her best friend? the man who's dreaming to be her husband?).

She came out the Post Office and she spent some time wandering around town, a beautiful town but too much cold for her, then she started to wander nearby Molly's, waiting for Sheriff Cox… and for his deputy.

* * *

><p>Inside Molly's, finally a warm place where to stay, Enos was finishing to eat his soup.<p>

"My God, Enos, there's something better to eat than soup"

"A soup is what I need in a day like that. It's cold out there, Sheriff"

"Oh, sure, so you're planning to eat soup every cold day. It means you're goin' to eat soup every day till spring. Oh my, oh my", Sheriff Cox shook his head biting into his beefsteak.

Suddenly Enos froze, becoming pale.

"Enos, are you OK?", Sheriff Cox's voice sounded serious as he turned to the street outside Molly's, trying to understand what Enos was looking at, but the street was totally empty except a little child with his mother.

Enos shook his head, "Uh, nothing. I thought I saw… uh… nothing". He decided it was really time to pay Dillard's doc a visit, since now he was having not only strange dreams but also hallucinations: for sure it was an hallucination. Or not?

* * *

><p>Daisy's heartbeat started to fasten as she saw Sheriff Cox and his deputy (Enos, no doubt 'bout it) coming out their patrol cars. She looked at him inside Molly's, through Molly's large window, from a hidden spot behind the corner at the opposite side of the street, till a little child coming out a shop with his mother pushed her few steps forward.<p>

Only few seconds outside that hidden spot but she saw clearly Enos raising his head from his lunch and looking outside Molly's, his eyes pointed exactly on her.

Again safe in her hidden place, Daisy's heart was now pounding furiously. Did he really see her? When Sheriff Cox and Enos came out Molly's, Enos looking all around with circumspection (confirming her suspect), she run away in the opposite direction of the Courthouse (where Enos probably was heading due to Post Office's woman), trying to figure out her next move, and hoping it would have been a less disastrous and compromising move.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, now Daisy is in Dillard, more things to come. Stay tuned ;-), and REVIEW!<strong>

**About Daisy's men along the series: for sure that woman fell for different men (most of them totally WRONG). I don't know if Daisy really went further than simple kisses with them, but, somehow, I feel she did. The only virgin there was Enos, LOL**


	8. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

Daisy wandered around town for a while, thinking of what to do. She knew quite for sure Enos had seen her (his eyes were pointed exactly on her, and when he came out Molly's he was looking around as he was searching for someone), so she feared Enos could run away again, and if he had run away she wouldn't have known it in time to stop him: but if had decided to leave Dillard in a hurry as when he left Hazzard, for sure he would have come to his house to take all his things (as he did when he left Hazzard). So, she decided to wait for Enos at his house: there's no need to hide any more, she had to talk to him and his house was the safest place. And if he hadn't seen her at Molly's, well, however she needed to talk to him; it was totally useless to postpone that talk.

After her decision Daisy entered a little store. There's no need to lie anymore, so she came direct to the point with the young boy behind the counter.

"Good morning. I'm a close friend of Deputy Strate and I just arrived here to spring a surprise on him, since he doesn't know I'm here. But I don't know where he lives, and for sure I can't ask it directly to him if I want to surprise him. And I don't even want to bother him while he's working, so I'm goin' to wait for him at his place", Daisy showed off her seductive voice and one of her best smiles, a smile she usually used to convince people of everything she wanted to, especially men, and fortunately behind the counter there was a young man who was looking at her his mouth open.

"Uh, deputy Enos Strate. Lucky man", he smiled shyly, "OK. If you want to reach his house you have to…"

Daisy listened to the boy's information keeping on smiling, then she thanked him in her best way, "Thank you, sugar. You're so kind".

When Daisy left the store the youngster was still looking at her, his cheeks burning red and his eyes sparkling; nobody had never called him "sugar", especially a woman like that. And for his sake, fortunately the boy had never seen Daisy in her outfit as waitress at the Boar's Nest.

To reach Enos's place Daisy had to leave Dillard's centre, taking the street exactly after the store and heading to the wood nearby; that boy told her she could reach Enos' place walking for a while, more or less 30 minutes, it wasn't so far but neither so near, and he asked her if it wasn't better to wait for him outside the Courthouse. Walking along that empty and slippery street because of the snow, her bag in her hands (not very heavy, but for sure not a feather), those high trees on the both side of the street standing out under that snowy sky, Daisy in effect regretted her decision to wait for Enos at his house. She wondered if it was the only street to reach Enos' place from the Courthouse, and if it was in effect better to go back to the town, but if it wasn't the only street, she could miss Enos (while she was goin' back he could arrive to his house using another street). So she decided to go on.

* * *

><p>"So, what's wrong, Enos? It's like you've just seen a ghost. You really turned deadly pale at Molly's", Sheriff Cox's inquisitive eyes stared at Enos as they entered the Courthouse.<p>

"No, it's that… I don't know. I think I had a sort of dizziness", Enos sank into the chair behind his desk, he took off his hat and he scratched his nape thoughtfully.

"Maybe you've caught the flu; you've a tremendous look and it's since this morning you're grumbling 'bout the cold. I think you should go to Doc McCain"

Enos sighed, "I think you're right". Fortunately Sheriff Cox was thinking only of a simple flu.

"Anyway", Sheriff Cox looked at the watch, "since you don't seem in the mood for work right now, and fortunately today is a quiet day, you could go home, have a hot shower, eat and drink something strong and go to bed. If tomorrow you'll feel again so bad, well, you'll go to Doc McCain. It's for sure a case of flu. Are you feeling like your bones are broken? or as you're goin' to vomit? Are you feeling cold even now you're in a warm place?"

"In effect, yeah, and my head hurts too", Enos concentrated on his body's signals: everything Sheriff Cox was saying fitted perfectly in what he was feeling. A flu? He wondered if flu could bring hallucinations too, but he preferred to avoid that question to Cox: he was a Sheriff and not a Doc, and besides he didn't want to frighten him. It was the first time in his life Enos was hoping to have got flu.

"So, hush. Go home. Flu is very contagious, and I don't want to catch it", Sheriff Cox pointed at the door in a peremptory way, and Enos couldn't help but go away: an order is always an order, Cox was his Sheriff and he was his deputy. Mostly, it was a pleasant order; the only thing he wanted at that time was in effect to go back home, doing exactly what Sheriff told him, not necessary in that sequence: sleeping had for him priority, despite (or because?) he was a bit scared (or curious?) 'bout what his next dream could be.

* * *

><p>Daisy stared at the she-wolf in the middle of the street, her heart beating as it wanted to jump out her chest. It was a she-wolf with her cubs, and even if Daisy knew animals were not necessary dangerous, she knew very well that their behavior could dramatically change (in the worse way) if their puppies were involved.<p>

The she-wolf showed Daisy her terrible canine teeth while a deep growl came out from her throat.

Daisy stepped back slowly, her eyes fixing the wolf as she walked backwards step by step, till she slipped on the snow; the world (snow, high trees, snowy sky) started to whirlpool as she was falling down a ditch at the street's side. She rolled down to the bottom of the ditch, and, when she stopped, for the first time since she arrived to Dillard she thanked the snow and its soft cloak 'cause it protected her from a more ruinous fall.

At the bottom of the ditch, the world around her finally still, she looked up: the ditch wasn't so deep, more or less twice her height, and fortunately not very steep; she sighed in relief, and her relief increased when she saw the she-wolf and her cubs running away in the deep of the wood, and it meant that dangerous animal wasn't waiting for her on the street. So she had only to climb up the ditch.

Only to climb up the ditch: very easy to say. Daisy realized she had a problem when she felt a harsh pain in her left ankle, preventing her to move; even if the ditch wasn't very deep and steep she couldn't climb it up without using both her feet. Few after, after several and useless attempts, when it started to snow and the sun went down, Daisy understood her problem was worse than she thought; she wasn't thanking snow any more.

* * *

><p>Enos entered his house at sunset; after the cold outside, he enjoyed his house's warmth and he decided to light the fireplace to heat even more the house since he felt like he was freezing dead.<p>

He stirred, he took off his jacket (the fireplace was finally warming him) and he looked at the couch smiling and anticipating the pleasure of taking a nap on the couch enjoying the fireplace; then he looked around the little living room and the cooking corner to check everything was OK (professional bias), he gave a start and he slapped gently his forehead.

"Oh no. The store". He sighed. On the way to home he had to stop at the store, but he's forgotten 'bout it, and now, opening slowly the cupboard and the fridge, he was realizing that he had two choice: to go to sleep and wake up in the late evening or night without anything to eat, or to go to the store, postponing his nap.

He sighed again, shaking his head, he wore his jacket and he came out, regretting his forgetfulness when an icy blast hit him. He entered his car and he drove again to the town, as the snow was keeping on falling so thick he could barely see the street.

Somehow Enos felt something was wrong, a sort of heaviness deep inside his heart, but he couldn't understand what it was: he thought maybe he's really caught the flu.

* * *

><p>At the bottom of the ditch Daisy was trembling because of the cold as the snow was covering her. She was feeling like if she needed to sleep but she knew she couldn't fall asleep if she wanted to survive.<p>

When she heard a car on the street she started to shout but the wind covered her voice, and the car passed by. She started to cry.

* * *

><p>The boy looked at Enos entering the store, greeting him and then grabbing quickly different things from the shelves, like if he was in a hurry.<p>

Finally at the counter Enos took his wallet off ready to pay the boy who was staring at him in a dreaming way.

"Are you OK, Jack?".

Enos' voice woke Jack up so he started to put Enos' shopping in a bag, then he took the money from the deputy.

"It's so cold out there", Enos sighed, shaking his head, "and I realized I had to go shopping only after I arrived at home, so I had to come back to town".

Jack's face lightened with a huge smile, "From your house?", he winked at Enos, "Are you goin' to cook a romantic dinner, aren't you? I think you should buy wine too".

Enos headed to the door, the bag in his hands, turning to Jack and smiling, "Wine? Jack, the only thing I want now is to go sleepin'. Then, I'm goin' to think of my dinner, but for sure it will be something simple before to go to sleep again".

Jack opened his eyes wide: that woman left his store three hours ago, so she would have reached deputy's place at that time. Or was deputy Strate hiding that woman's presence? But there's really no need to hide her presence at his home, and, moreover, even if that deputy was new in Dillard, people knew he was someone who didn't lie.

"But… didn't you meet that woman?"

Jack's question stopped Enos on the way to the door, "A woman?"

Jack nodded, telling him 'bout a woman (beautiful woman, long brown hair, green hazel eyes) coming in the store three hours before and asking for deputy Strate, and then heading to Enos's place walking along the street in the wood.

Before Jack stopped his talk, Enos rushed out the store and he drove furiously to home. Was Daisy there? Why didn't he see her?

He stopped the car in front of his house, he came out and he started to shout Daisy's name against the wind. He walked all around the house. No sign of Daisy, but Jack told him she was walking to his home when she left the store, three hours ago.

A deep fear, colder than the wind, gripped his heart as he started to run along the street to the town: if Daisy wasn't there, she could be somewhere along that street, and for sure she was in danger. As he was running he looked around, sometimes stopping and shouting her name, and sometimes slipping because of the snow and then standing up again gasping for air after the fall forced all the air outside his lungs.

He was goin' totally mad for fear, his heart beating furiously and his chest hurting because of the falls, when he saw something red at the side of the street: a bag, Daisy's bag.

* * *

><p>Daisy felt a warm touch on her forehead and on her cheeks, a voice calling her and trying to wake her up from that strange state between sleeping and waking. She wondered if she was simply dreaming before to freeze to death.<p>

The voice kept on calling her till she slowly opened her eyes to see Enos' scared face.

"Enos, are you really here?"

She feared that vision would have disappeared but she saw him smiling a bit as he was taking off his jacket to cover her.

"Daisy, I need your help to climb up the ditch. You should wrap your arms around my neck hanging on to me so I can carry you on my back till I reach the street. I need both my hands and feet to climb it up, so, please, keep hold of me. Do you think you can do it?"

Daisy nodded, "I'd do everything to get out here. My left ankle hurts but I think I can do it". Relieved by Enos' presence, despite the cold hampering her movements, Daisy wore Enos' heavy jacket and she wrapped her arms around Enos' neck and her legs around his lap as he started to climb up the ditch. She could feel his shoulders' muscles tightening and his breath becoming heavier and heavier till he reached the street and he fell on his knees trying to catch his breath.

Daisy slipped off his back, keeping on hugging him from behind, "Oh, Enos, you saved my life"

Enos slowly stood up, "Not yet. We have to reach my house to be safe". He stretched his arms and he took a deep breath before to bend down taking Daisy in his arms, "Come on".

She let his strong arms lift her, wrapping her arms around his neck as he walked along the street. Enos' warmth reached her through his shirt; she rested her head on his shoulder and she closed her eyes.

When Daisy woke up (she couldn't tell after how much time, it could be only few minutes but several hours too), a blanket (no more Enos' jacket, neither her jacket) and Enos' arms were wrapping her as she was sitting on the floor between Enos' legs, her left side leaning on his chest, the crackling of a fireplace and its warmth on her right. She looked up to Enos: the light danced on his face as he was looking at the fireplace in front of him, lost in his thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>OK, probably someone out there knows me very much. Yeah, snow is very romantic, and forcing two characters in a little house while outside it's snowing thick could be very interesting. OMG, I started to to write this fic to give new life to an overused cliché, and I'm falling into another cliché, LOL. <strong>

**So, do you think my fic is becoming too much predictable? Don't you like all this fluff? Let me know 'bout it. REVIEW!**

**And stay tuned. More surprise for you! **


	9. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

Daisy finally in his arms, sitting in front of the fireplace, Enos couldn't stop thinking the woman he loved would have died if he hadn't find her in that ditch. He repressed his tears repeating himself Daisy was safe, so there was no need to think again and again of that tremendous possibility. She was sleeping in his arms, her breath regular and finally her body warm. She was safe, and he promised to himself he would have protected her forever.

When Daisy slowly opened her eyes, looking up at Enos thoughtful face, his eyes were lost in something in the distance, something beyond the fireplace, his arms firmly wrapped around her chest.

"Enos".

He had a start before to look at her, smiling widely, "Daisy, you finally woke up. How do you feel?"

His smile cheered her, "I'm fine. My ankle hurts a bit, but I'm alive. You saved me, thank you, Enos", she stretched her arm out the blanket and she touched gently his cheek, feeling his skin so warm, quite burning, under her still cold hand.

"I think you twisted your ankle. It seems a bit swollen".

Daisy looked at her left ankle, in effect a bit swollen under a new pair of black heavy socks (she wondered where her boots were); she tried to move her feet, but the same sharp pain she felt in the ditch took her breath away.

Enos gently put his hand on her ankle, "Don't move it", then he answered Daisy's silent question, "I took your boots off 'cause they were full of snow and totally drenched, and since you told me your ankle hurt, I think it would have been better to take your boots off to let your ankle free"

"Thank you, Enos. I don't remember anything since we came out that ditch. What time is it? I don't know how much I slept"

"You slept the time you needed to", he smiled at her, again his sweet smile cheering Daisy's heart, "It's 8 p.m., and it's time to have dinner. Are you hungry?"

Daisy's stomach growled making her turning red, and Enos laughed at that clear answer, "OK, what do you think to warm you up with a soup and then to stuff yourself with some scrambled eggs and new bread?"

Daisy nodded, smiling, "Great menu, Enos".

He slowly stood up extricating his arms and his legs from that strange type of hug, and Daisy couldn't help but shiver when he parted from her: nor the blanket neither the fireplace could warm her as he did.

He moved to the door, "Sorry, but I left the shopping inside the car, and I need it to cook dinner".

An icy blast hit Daisy when he opened the door to come out, and another blast made her shiver again when he came in with a bag in his arms. She noticed he was still wearing only his uniform's shirt (a black shirt and gray pants, so strange to see him in a different uniform, the same odd feeling she had the first time she saw him wearing L.A.P.D. totally black uniform), and he realized he had used his jacket to warm her in the ditch, walking in the snow with her in his arms, only his shirt on. At that thought she shivered and she tightly wrapped the blanket around her, looking at the fireplace and trying to forget 'bout all that snow outside.

"Do you need another blanket, Dais?"

She turned to him, "No, thank you, sugar. I'm fine now". She looked at him moving in the little cooking corner, arranging the shopping in the fridge and in the cupboard, then washing his hands ready to prepare dinner.

"Can I help you, Enos? I need my hands and not my ankle to cook". She slowly stood up and she started to jig on her right feet to reach him in the cooking corner.

"Don't worry, Daisy. Please, stay near the fireplace and warm you up till the dinner is ready".

Daisy sighed, sinking into the couch in front the fireplace and looking 'round the little living room till her eyes caught the phone on a little table near the couch.

"Oh no, uncle Jesse"

Enos turned to her, "Uncle Jesse?"

"If you don't mind, Enos, I should call uncle Jesse to tell him everything's OK"

"Make yourself at home, Dais", he smiled sweetly.

"Thank you, Enos". She reached the phone remaining sitting on the couch and she dialed the farm waiting for an answer, meanwhile Enos started to cut some vegetables on a cutting board, the regular sound of the knife on the wood mixing in Daisy's ears with the regular sound of the phone.

"Hi uncle Jesse", Daisy smiled, the receiver pressed on her ear.

In the little room there's only the sound of the knife on the cutting board, Daisy waiting for uncle Jesse's answer, and Enos waiting for Daisy's answer.

"I'm fine. Here it's very cold, and it's snowing thick". There was no need to worry uncle Jesse telling him she nearly died in the blizzard out there.

The silence after Daisy's words was now replaced by the sound of water filling a pot, then the sound of the lit up stove.

"I'm at Enos'".

Daisy held her breath, the receiver pressed on her ear as she looked at Enos' shoulders as he kept on cooking dinner, his gestures calm and careful while he was stirring the scrambled eggs in a frying pan, their good smell filling the little living room (Daisy's always wondered how he could be sometimes totally clumsy and sometimes so calm and careful).

"Yeah. He's here. I think…. I think he's fine. Don't worry uncle Jesse"

Enos' shoulders stiffened for few seconds before to lower as he was somehow defeated; Daisy wondered if he's worrying for uncle Jesse's words, for her arrival in Dillard or simply he was feeling ashamed because his flight from Hazzard and from Dukes' farm when they're trying to help him.

"I'll call you tomorrow. Good night, uncle Jesse".

Daisy slowly put down the receiver, keeping on looking at Enos as he turned to her, his back against the fridge as he wiped his hands.

"If you don't mind, Daisy, I need a shower while the soup cooks. But if you too want to have a shower, I'm goin' to wait"

Daisy shook her head, looking carefully at him: his shirt's sleeves rolled up to his elbows, his slackened tie, his creased shirt, and, moreover, his tired face and those terrible rings under his eyes.

"I think you need a shower, a hot one after our adventure out there, more than I do: are you sure are you OK, sugar? You seem very tired"

"Yeah, it's been a long day", he gently put down the dishtowel in his hands, "Only few minutes under hot water's jet and I'm goin' to be fine. And I'm goin' to be even finer after the dinner, don't worry". He smiled at her, heading to the bathroom.

Daisy looked at the door closing behind him, then the sound of the water in the shower mixed with the sound of the soup boiling on the stove as she turned to the fireplace realizing that she had to talk to Enos 'bout his leaving but he didn't seem in the mood for talking: not a good sign.

* * *

><p>Sitting at the table, Daisy looked carefully at Enos eating silently in front of her: after the shower he was for sure more tidy (in a dark blue shirt and a pair of blue jeans) except of his ruffled hair (simply dried with a towel and not combed), something making him appear younger he was and more relaxed, but he didn't seem less tired.<p>

They talked only 'bout the dinner and the snow outside, and his fleetingness was driving Daisy mad (and Daisy, in her life, had faced that Enos' capability a lot of times), but it didn't prevent her to eat and to enjoy Enos' soup and the scramble eggs. Only at the end of the dinner, after a deep sigh of relief, her hands on her belly, Daisy realized how much she needed that meal, as Enos looked at her and at the empty plate in front of her, smiling amused, "You were really hungry, Daisy. Do you want something more? I've some cheese and some pickles in the fridge, and there's more bred… or more eggs?"

Daisy shook her head, a tone of red covering her cheeks: she didn't come to Dillard to eat like a pig, and she didn't come to Dillard either to die in a blizzard. In effect, her staying in that town was bringing her something she didn't imagine when she left Hazzard.

Looking at the blizzard storming outside the window, Daisy decided it was time to get to the point: another Enos' sure capability, his attitude to run away from her when something was wrong, was limited thanks to the same blizzard that almost killed her only few hours before.

She stared in Enos' face, "Why did you leave Hazzard like that?"

The silence filled the little living room after Daisy's direct question.

Enos stood up, taking silently the plates on the table.

Daisy sighed: he was trying to run away from her even in that small place. When he couldn't run in some physical place (away from her), he ran inside his protective shell: another Enos' sure capability.

Daisy stood up and she approached Enos, limping.

"Enos, please. I need to talk to you. You can't be so…."

Enos turned to her, looking into her eyes.

"How did you find me?"

"It doesn't matter how I found you. Now that I'm here, I want to understand what's goin' on in your mind. And I'm not goin' to leave Dillard without you, no matter how much time I need to". She shivered and she folded her arms to protect herself when a blast filtered through the window's frames.

Enos came closer her, touching gently her arm, a touch that seemed fire to Daisy.

"Since you are not in a hurry to go back to Hazzard, we're goin' to have a lot of time to talk 'bout my mind", he smiled, "Come on". Again, a sweet but firm way to tell her he wasn't in the mood for talking. Daisy followed him, his hand gently squeezing her arm and driving her to the fireplace like if she was blind, then he laid the blanket on the wooden floor in front the fireplace.

"I think you need to stay here, near the fireplace, while I do the dishes"

"But… I can help you"

Enos shook his head, "You're my guest. I can't let you do the dishes. So, please, have some rest"

"OK", Daisy sighed knowing Enos could be even more stubborn than her if he only wanted to, she laid down on her right side (in order not to press on her left ankle), cuddling up and closing her eyes, the fireplace in front of her and the sound of the water splashing on plates behind her.

She was in a sort of limbo between awakening and sleeping when she felt Enos lying down behind her, maintaining, as usual for him, some distance. Remembering the sweet feeling of his arms around her, keeping her eyes closed Daisy came closer him, inch by inch till her back pressed against his chest, spooning him, her knees lining up with his ones.

"Uh, Daisy…". He tried to draw back but there was no place behind him to go, being his back against the couch. He held his breath thinking what to do, and finally he gave up, sliding his arms around her waist and resting his forehead on her nape, "So, Daisy. How did you find me?"

A satisfied smile appeared on Daisy's face as she grabbed Enos' arms wrapped around her waist, holding them so he couldn't part from her.

"I saw a picture of you and Sheriff Cox on the Georgia Daily Digest. Yesterday".

"Only yesterday. So you rushed here".

His breath on her neck made her shiver. She swallowed hard, "Yeah. I couldn't wait. Last months without you were like hell to me"

"I'm sorry. I didn't want you to worry for me"

"Enos. How could you think I didn't worry for you? Uncle Jesse, Bo, Luke… everybody cares a lot for you. We were trying to help you… and you run away. Why? I really don't understand", she paused, doubtful if she had to go on, "Is it…. Is it because uncle Jesse saw us kissing on the couch?"

Daisy felt him holding his breath before to talk, "No… No… it's that… well, for sure I wasn't happy 'bout uncle Jesse looking at us… in that moment", he chuckled, embarrassed, "but… it's not the reason why I left. I was only thinking that… maybe… goin' away that kind of dreams would have disappeared. I mean, away from you, I thought that…"

"Did they disappear?"

He sighed, "No. And last night I dreamt of me you and Beth here in Dillard, on vacation. What a strange dream"

"So, your experiment failed. It means it's time to go back in Hazzard"

"Oh Daisy. You're really stubborn. The problem it's not 'bout the dreams… but…", he bit his lip, "I… I don't know how to explain it, but… it's about a dream I had that day at the farm"

"What, exactly?"

Daisy listened to Enos telling her 'bout the dream he had that day, especially 'bout a fight she had with her family before to leave Hazzard. A fight? Daisy was wondering what's the sense in that, especially why that particular was so important to him, so important to decide to run away. But the more she was listening to him and to his idea that his mind was creating a sort of parallel universe where he and Daisy had married instead of calling the wedding off because of the hives, the more Daisy didn't understand what in effect he was trying to say, and, moreover, the more he talked, the more his talk was confused, till he stopped.

Fearing to restrain his overt talking 'bout himself (so unusual for him: not that Enos was the kind of man who didn't talk very much, in effect sometimes he talked even too much, but he was the kind of man he didn't talk too much 'bout things concerning himself in his deep character) with questions she had in her mind, Daisy waited silently to hear his voice again after that pause, hoping he was goin' to explain the real sense in his words without her spur, but his breath became heavy and regular: he was sleeping.

Daisy sighed, _"Oh Enos. Why sometimes is it so difficult to understand you? Why sometimes are you so … impossible?"_

* * *

><p><em>DILLARD – SOME TIME IN THE FUTURE?<em>

"_Enos, sugar. Wake up. If you sleep here on the floor you're goin' to wake up with a bad cold tomorrow"._

_Enos opened his eyes, he sat up and he yawned rubbing his eyes, then he looked 'round the little living room, the fire in front of him almost out. _

"_Where's Beth?"_

"_She's sleeping in her bedroom", Daisy smiled amused, "and you know, she's a heavy sleeper, so we can use this time to do whatever we want to. She's not goin' to wake up"._

_Enos smiled, blushing; even if they were married and they had a daughter, Daisy was able to make him blush like in their older times, especially 'bout a particular thing. He gently put a hand on Daisy's belly, still flat but they both knew it was goin' to grow up in the next months, bringing them a new child._

"_Do you think it could be dangerous for … Nicholas?"_

"… _or … for Rose?", Daisy laughed amused at their joking 'bout the baby's name since they knew they're goin' to be parents for the second time, "No, Enos. I think you can't kill the baby in that way. There's no danger 'bout it. Beth was born without any damage despite your being so … warm … when I was pregnant"_

"_Hey, Daisy, don't talk like you didn't like my being … warm… using your own words"_

"_Oh, Enos, I've always liked it, you know"._

_She gave him a steamy kiss and she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist as he stood up and he headed to their bedroom, Daisy in his arms keeping on kissing him._

_And in their bedroom…._

* * *

><p>"Enos, sugar. Wake up. If you sleep here on the floor you're goin' to wake up with a bad cold tomorrow".<p>

Enos sat up and he looked confused around the little living room; not the same in his dream, but very similar: a smaller cabin, no other rooms besides his bedroom, the bathroom and the living room, for sure no Beth's bedroom or anyone's bedroom. He started to breathe slowly and deeply in order to try to calm himself down.

Daisy recognized that look on his face, "Again that dream?"

He swallowed hard, nodding, "Yeah. And… you were pregnant… Our second baby". He kept silent 'bout the last part of his dream.

She smiled, touching gently his cheek, again that fire on her skin when she touched him, "Oh, Enos. It's such a cute thing. You don't have to be scared 'bout it. Why are you so … upset 'bout it? It's only a dream… a beautiful dream"

Enos rubbed his eyes, "It's not because it's a bad thing to dream 'bout… it's that", he had a deep breath, "the bad thing it's that it can't become true, no matter how much I want it to become true". It was the point. Finally he came to the point.

In the cabin there was only the sound of the wind storming outside while Daisy was slowly trying to realize the real sense in those words and in his previous apparent confused talking 'bout the dream he had at the farm the day he left.

"But… if you wanted it so badly, why that day did you call the wedding off because of the hives?"

The look he gave her, full of desperation and sadness, made her start: every piece of his strange talking 'bout the fight she had with her family came to its right place.

"Enos… you… did you really think I…?", she swallowed the lump in her throat then she gave him a steamy kiss, a kiss meaning more than a thousand of words.

Enos felt her lips, so sweet and so soft, pressing on his ones. A new hope warmed his heart as he kissed her back; she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist as he stood up and he headed to the bedroom, Daisy in his arms keeping on kissing him, the reality mixing in his mind with his dream.

* * *

><p><strong>In this chapter again a dream of Enos. I hope you're not getting lost in this mixed of reality and dream like Enos's doing.<strong>

**OK, OK... fluff. This chapter is full of fluff, but I KNOW you're liking it. The story is goin' on; more to come.**

**STAY TUNED... and REVIEW (every input, boost, feeling is welcome)**


	10. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

Daisy's fresh hand gently touched Enos' forehead.

"Enos, sugar"

He opened his eyes slowly, trying to talk but only a sort of hoarse sound came out from his dry throat.

"Here's some fresh water, Enos"

Fresh water, exactly what he needed to. He sat up, Daisy's hand on his nape like a mother supporting his baby's head, and he drank all the water in the glass despite it was like he was swallowing thousand needles. After a deep sigh he lied down again, exhausted simply by his sitting up and drinking the water, his bare chest rising up and down as he breathed deeply.

"Oh, Enos, finally you woke up. You really scared me. When I woke up, this morning, you were burning with fever. I didn't know what to do; I don't know anyone in this town, and I didn't know how to search for help. Fortunately Sheriff Cox came here when he didn't see you at the Courthouse, so he called Doc McCain who gave you a shot"

Daisy's words and the itching on his left arm (where Doc gave him the shot) remembered him, even if in a confused way (he spent the most part of the day sleeping), 'bout Doc McCain and Sheriff Cox, their moving around him and their soft voices.

"Flu. I've a bad case of flu. It's what Doc McCain said", Enos got surprised from his own voice, still hoarse but at least comprehensible instead of that sort of sound he emitted few before.

Daisy nodded, smiling, "Yeah, a bad case of flu. And for sure all that snow outside and your goin' to my rescue in that ditch didn't help you. I'm sorry, Enos".

Enos closed his eyes under her fresh touch, enjoying her hand on his face.

"There's nothing to forgive you, Daisy. I think I was burning with fever since yesterday morning. I wasn't feeling well since I woke up. I'm really glad you're here now".

Daisy smiled, her hand still on his forehead, brushing his hair away.

"I'm really glad to be here and to help you, Enos", she sighed, shaking her head, "but I should have understood you were burning with fever yesterday instead of thinking I was simply feeling your skin so warm 'cause my skin was still cold".

"Don't worry, Daisy. It's only flu. How's your ankle?"

Daisy looked down at her swollen left ankle, "I've only twisted it. Nothing's broken. Doc McCain told me I need some rest and pain killers".

Enos chuckled, "So, Sheriff Cox and Doc McCain had to rescue both of us, me burning with fever in my bed, and you jigging 'bout trying to help me. What a scene. I bet Sheriff Cox was really surprise to see you here". He gave Daisy a curious look, trying to figure out what exactly Sheriff Cox asked her (and for sure he asked her a lot of things) and what she answered: did she tell Sheriff Cox 'bout the real reason why he left Hazzard?

Daisy looked away from him, a touch of red on her cheeks, "I told him I'm a close friend coming for a visit. And I told him 'bout our … adventure … in that ditch, to explain him how I twisted my ankle. But I think he wasn't satisfied of my answer since he asked me if I was the reason why you left Hazzard. He talked 'bout a …" she sighed, "… broken-heart".

"Oh, no", Enos put his hands on his face, "did he really ask you if you broke my heart?"

Daisy nodded, the red on her cheeks deepening, a red meaning embarrass (to talk so openly to him 'bout their feelings), rage (why did he open his heart to a stranger and not to her?), and sadness ('cause she didn't understand his confusion after their near wedding), all mixed together, "Yeah. It's what you let him think 'bout your leaving Hazzard, isn't it?"

Enos lowered his hands from his face, swallowing and looking up at the ceiling, ashamed of his lies to Sheriff Cox, the man who helped him and who trusts him.

"Don't worry, Enos. I didn't tell Sheriff Cox 'bout the accident you had in Hazzard and 'bout your dreams. I simply told him we had a sort of misunderstanding. But now", she swallowed the lump in her throat, "… everything's clear between us"…_"Isn't it?"._

The silence filled the little bedroom as Daisy started to think back at the night before, at his way to confess her the real reason why he left Hazzard (or, it's better to say, at her finally realizing the real reason of his pain and confusion): in effect it could be said he left because, somehow, she really broke his heart, unintentionally but incontrovertibly. A total misunderstanding (so, somehow, Daisy didn't lie to Sheriff Cox) because of their escaping from a clarification 'bout their near wedding: Enos fearing to know Daisy was marrying him for pity, and Daisy still trying to understand her real feelings for Enos, feelings for him confused since she was only a teenager, and maybe even since she was a child, feelings finally totally clear in her mind, thanks too to Enos's new way to approach her, his new closeness and his new way to kiss her.

His new way to kiss her, and not only to kiss her: redness on Daisy's cheeks turned almost to a purple shade, and Enos caught it.

"Daisy, are you OK? I hope Sheriff Cox didn't bother you with embarrassing questions 'bout … us", a similar shade of redness appeared on Enos's cheeks.

Daisy hastened to shake her head, a way to try to reduce her cheeks' burning, "Nothing embarrassing, don't worry. Sheriff Cox is very kind". She sighed, her cheeks still burning despite her shaking head, her mind trying to find another escape, "If you don't mind, Enos, I need a warm bath. I'm a bit tired after … everything: my ankle, that ditch, you burning with fever, Sheriff Cox and Doc McCain…Then, I'm goin' to cook dinner, don't worry, I'm not goin' to let you starve to death. Or did you prefer…?".

"Make yourself at home, Dais. And don't worry for me, I'm feeling better now. While you have a bath, I'm goin' to take a nap, so, take all the time you need to, it's been a long day. We'll have dinner later". He smiled sweetly at her then he huddled under the blankets, burying his face in his pillow to hide the blushing on his cheeks.

* * *

><p>Sitting in the little bathtub (fortunately the little house's bath had not only a shower but a little bathtub too), her knees near her chest and her head resting on her knees, Daisy enjoyed the feeling of warm water on her skin while the steam filled the room like a relaxing fog, a perfect situation to think back to the previous night.<p>

A shiver rose all over Daisy's spine as she remembered Enos' hands on her skin, his hot touch (hot not only because the fever) and his fingers exploring her body as he knew very well where to touch her: a way to touch her like if it wasn't the first time. Daisy wondered if in his dreams he had known her in such a private and deep way, a strange and somehow scaring hypothesis; she liked his new way to touch her, she couldn't deny it, but she would have preferred to find a common way to know their respective bodies, step by step, attempt by attempt. But, if Enos hadn't known her in his dreams, maybe he wouldn't ever have found the nerve to approach her with that self-confidence and with that knowing 'bout her body; everybody knew Enos was the oldest virgin in Hazzard (oh, well, virgin no more after that night), so it was supposed he shouldn't have known so well a woman's body (no woman's body), but he seemed to know Daisy's body inch by inch. And what 'bout the hives? After a night like that it would have broken out, but there were no red marks on his skin that morning: did his system get used to happiness thanks to his dreams?

The more Daisy thought 'bout it, the more she was confused. Thinking of his body adhering on her she blushed furiously, not because of embarrass but because of something else, something totally new: "excitement" and "love" didn't even come close to the new feelings echoing through her. Jealousy and impatience all mixed together, followed by … lust. She wanted him, every inch of his soul and every inch of his body: he was HER Enos, no other woman could have him.

* * *

><p><em>HAZZARD – SOME DAY IN THE FUTURE?<em>

"_Enos, are you OK?"_

_He slowly opened his eyes when Daisy's fresh hand touched his forehead._

"_Yeah, I'm OK", he got surprised by his hoarse voice, "my throat is burning and my head's breaking, but I'm OK. Only a flu, don't worry"_

"_Daddy's got the flu. Daddy's got the flu", Beth's shrill voice pierced his head like a drill, and things went even worse when she jumped on the bed crashing exactly on his belly._

"_Little brat. I've just said you your dad has to rest. So, hush, come with me in the kitchen and help me to prepare an apple-pie. Do you like my apple-pie, don't you?", uncle Jesse's sharp but loving voice from the threshold, or more probably the promise of an apple-pie, had the power to distract Beth from his daddy._

"_Apple-pie. Apple-pie. I like apple-pie"_

_Beth's voice followed uncle Jesse to the kitchen, like a siren finally going away from Enos' throbbing head as he cuddled up, his hands pressed on his belly, "Possum on a gum bush. She almost killed me"._

_Daisy burst out laughing, "Hazzard's best deputy killed by a child and flu. What a hero". She sat on the bed near him, as near as possible because of her grown belly (the baby was almost ready to come out), and she caressed his hair, "Oh, Enos, you're really something else"._

* * *

><p>Wrapped in Enos' bathrobe Daisy came out the bathroom, a new awareness in her. She looked at Enos who's peacefully sleeping under the blankets, his breathe regular and slow; she touched his cheek to feel finally his skin was fresh: Doc McCain's shot was efficacious.<p>

Outside the window the moonlight reflected in the snow so that everything seemed to be bathed in a magic light. In front of the window, Daisy looked amazed at the scene, the snow sparkling under the moon and the unreal silence all around, broken only by the irregular dull thud of the snow falling down the trees. When a draught made her shiver, she folded her arms across her chest and she turned to the bed, a new smile on her face as she looked at Enos' figure huddled under the blankets; she popped into bed coming closer him and spooning him, her arms around his waist, her chest pressed against his shoulders.

"Enos"

Her warm breathe on his nape and her whispering his name woke Enos up. He felt her body pressed against his back (totally adhering to him, no bump between them), her arms crossed on his belly (which didn't hurt any more despite ... Beth's jumping on him?). He needed a little time to understand he wasn't dreaming, Daisy's body pressed against him totally real, as real was the bathrobe soft cloth on his naked (except for his underpants) skin. He thought of his dream, this time setting in … Hazzard? Why? He closed strongly his eyes and he winced trying to remember every part and every single word of that dream.

"Enos, I love you"

Daisy's words melted his tension and his confusion: all those dreams hurt him 'cause he thought they couldn't become true, but after Daisy's words (it was the first time she's telling him those words, words he was waiting for since the seventh grade) and after last night everything changed between them: no more doubt, confusion and pain.

Enos' heart started to beat furiously in his chest both because of her words than because of her warm breath on his nape. He rolled on his back and he turned to her to look into her sparkling eyes.

"I love you too, Daisy Duke".

Daisy slid her hands all over his bare chest and flat stomach as her lips approached his ones.

"Let's get married, right here, right now. I can't wait any more. I want to be your wife. Tomorrow. Here in Dillard", her lips pressed on his ones taking his breath away. He took her bathrobe off as he kept on kissing her, his hands now sliding on her velvet-like skin.

Outside the window, the moon and the snow were sparkling like they were celebrating the upcoming wedding, their milky-like light penetrating in the little room, caressing Enos' and Daisy's joining bodies like a gentle touch of congratulation.

* * *

><p>"Ok, bye Daisy".<p>

Uncle Jesse slowly put down the receiver as Bo and Luke entered the farm.

"News from Daisy and Enos, uncle Jesse?", Luke came closer the fireplace rubbing his hands, his eyes fixed on his uncle's face.

"They're fine. She told me Enos got the flu and she twisted her left ankle because of snow, but now they're fine. They're goin' to come back as soon as possible: Enos's a deputy there, and he's promised he's not goin' to leave till Sheriff Cox finds another deputy. Daisy decided to stay there and to wait for Enos instead of coming back soon", uncle Jesse shook his head, sighing, "Anyway, because of her ankle, she can't come back soon. She also told she likes snow, and she's enjoyin' all the snow there"

"Daisy… enjoyin' snow? The same Daisy who always complains for cold during every winter and who always says she loves summer? The same Daisy's just twisted her ankle because of… SNOW?", Bo chuckled, "All that snow is freezing her brain".

"I don't know, Bo. Daisy's temper is so hot that some freezing cold could be good for her", Luke smiled looking at Bo, but it didn't prevent him to catch a shadow of worrisome crossing uncle Jesse's face before he turned away heading to the kitchen.

"Uncle Jesse, what's the matter?"

Leaning against the doorpost, his arms folded, Luke looked at uncle Jesse standing in front of the kitchen's window, looking outside.

"Nothing to worry 'bout, Luke. I'm glad Enos's fine and Daisy's coming back with him. But I'm goin' to be happier when I'll see finally them back". In his words all the truth: uncle Jesse preferred to see Daisy and Enos coming back as soon as possible, and for sure the shading of excitement he caught in Daisy's voice that morning didn't calm him down. And there was no way to explain Luke why exactly he didn't like to think of Enos and Daisy living together in Dillard; no way to talk to him 'bout Enos and Daisy clinging on the couch that day, Enos lost in his dreams and Daisy… he didn't know even now what Daisy was really thinking in that moment.

"I prefer to see them coming back as soon as possible, 'cause I fear Enos could run away again from Dillard. That boy could be very stubborn and unforeseeable sometimes. And if Enos decides to run away again, I don't want Daisy starts a sort of hunt all around Georgia, and not only Georgia", a pitiful lie to justify his previous words.

Luke's unsatisfied eyes stared at uncle Jesse's shoulders and nape as he kept on talking, "If Enos's here, we can keep an eye on him to check everything's OK". In effect, this one wasn't a lie.

"_And I can keep an eye on Daisy too, before that girl decides to do something fool". _With this thought in his head, uncle Jesse sighed.

Outside the window, the frost was sparkling in the winter light.

* * *

><p>Daisy slowly put down the receiver.<p>

"Did you tell him…?", Enos's question remained in the air as Daisy turned to him taking his breath away: she was beautiful in her rented wedding dress. He couldn't get used at that sight.

She shrugged, "It's not something I can simply tell him by phone. I'm goin' to tell my family when we'll come back to Hazzard. Don't worry, uncle Jesse's not goin' to kill you, Enos". She grabbed his husband's tie and she drew him to her, an amused smile on her face as she kissed him. _"… Maybe, he's goin' to kill me. For sure, I need to explain him a lot of things… but not now, and not by phone"._

She wrapped her arms around Enos' neck and she got lost in his deep kiss.

He was totally HER Enos, now. And forever.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed (again) a bit of fluff. But, besides the fluff, I think things are becoming interesting, don't you think?<strong>

**Stay tuned to know what's goin' to happen in Hazzard when the new couple comes back, more surprises are waiting for you. And (again) more fluff, LOL. What do you think 'bout Enos' dreams? Simple dreams? Premonitions? Mmmhhh, the plot is now quite clear in MY head.**

**And don't forget to REVIEW, please...**


	11. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

"I'm really happy to come back to Hazzard for Christmas. Fortunately Sheriff Cox found another deputy", Daisy looked at the Georgia's landscape outside the car's window, the winter of the North Georgia changing to another Georgia's winter, cold but less chilly.

Enos looked at his wife, smiling, "Even if Sheriff Cox hadn't found another deputy, I think you should have spend Christmas with uncle Jesse, Bo and Luke. There's no need to stay in Dillard with me during holidays, and I'd have reached you later. I know you love Christmas, and you love to stay with your family"

"My family is YOU, Enos. You're my husband, and if you had stayed in Dillard for Christmas, well, I'd have stayed with you, even if I had missed uncle Jesse, Bo and Luke", Daisy's hand gently touched Enos's right knee as he kept on driving, "In Dillard, I'd have missed uncle Jesse, Bo and Luke for sure, but… in Hazzard I'd have missed you, every moment with you, especially the night", her hand squeezed his knee.

"Uh, Dais… not while I'm driving, please. I don't know what my reaction could be if you talk to me 'bout such things, and if you touch me that way, while I'm driving", he gave one of his funny laughs. After only two weeks bein' wed and bed with the woman he's always loved, he was still wondering if he hadn't fallen in a sort of coma and if he wasn't dreaming during coma: he feared he could wake up in any Hospital (L.A.'s, Tri-County's, or any other Hospital, it didn't matter) to find out he'd been in a long coma and Daisy wasn't his wife. What's reality and what's dream? Anyway, his life with Daisy seemed so real, and even much better than his previous dreams, he decided to enjoy it, every moment of it, washing away all his fears and doubts (his system wasn't used to happiness to such a degree that he doubted happiness really could be possible for him).

"Sorry Enos, but I can't help but touch you", Daisy laughed when she saw him blushing, her shy and sweet Enos.

"Do you think uncle Jesse…?".

Again that question, again that doubt. Enos knew, in the deep of his heart, that uncle Jesse, Bo and Luke tried to stop Daisy from marrying him last spring, when she was trying to save him from goin' to jail. And now? Could they accept their wedding? What could they think 'bout the way, so sudden, they got married? He knew, finally, Daisy loved him, she proved it to him, he could feel it in every look and touch of hers, but … could Uncle Jesse, Bo and Luke feel and trust that love? Or were they goin' to think she married him because she was somehow driven by his strange dreams?

"Don't worry, Enos. I'm goin' to explain uncle Jesse everything. He likes you. You're someone he can trust, he knows you since you were born. You love me and I love you, so there's nothing to be afraid of". Again that answer, a sort of mantra Daisy was using to convince herself everything was OK: actually her family didn't know she loved Enos but they still thought she had only a deep affection for him, and in effect it was the same thing she had thought of for a long time, till her new and late awareness. So, she had to persuade her family 'bout her love's genuineness, despite her late (less than a year ago) compromising talking 'bout "people learning to love each other after they married… having a strong affection for Enos … goin' through the wedding 'cause she didn't want to hurt Enos calling the wedding off when he didn't risk to goin' to jail any more" (sometimes Daisy wondered if, even at that time, she was so stubborn in wanting to marry Enos simply 'cause she loved him but her true feelings weren't yet completely clear in her mind). A very embarrassing and compromising talking that could make uncle Jesse, Bo and Luke doubt 'bout her real feelings now, especially 'cause she married Enos in that particular situation: a situation somehow similar to that day, the day he decided to marry him to save him from goin' to jail (even this time Enos was somehow in trouble, not because a zealous Attorney-General and some sly thieves but because strange consequences of a head trauma, and she could be a sort of last hope for him, bein' the only one who could really help him against the pain his dreams were giving him). Daisy knew her family enough to understand it'd have been for sure their first thought: they'd have think she married Enos to help him, fulfilling his dreams in order to ease his pain, giving him the future he was dreaming of so badly (and so painfully), so trying somehow to cure him. A very twisted and strange way to act for sure, but not so unusual for Daisy Duke: she knew it, and her family too.

They were lost in their thoughts, the same thought in effect, but from a different perspective, when Enos' car entered Hazzard County.

* * *

><p>"Enos, I think you should wait till I talk to uncle Jesse".<p>

After Daisy's words, the car suddenly stopped in the middle of the road, Dukes' farm already visible after the bend.

"Daisy, but… I'm your husband. It's supposed me to stay by your side. I should be with you when you're goin' to talk to uncle Jesse. It could be … difficult, you know…" Enos's eyes fixed in her ones, telling her they both knew 'bout that possible difficulty, and the sense in it, "and I can't let you go through such a moment by yourself".

"Enos, you're right. You're my husband now, but uncle Jesse doesn't still know it. So, now, I think it's better I talk to him 'bout what happened in Dillard by myself, quietly, instead of simply entering the farm with you and telling uncle Jesse we just got married. He deserves I talk to him, as many times before, sincerely and clearly, without any help. He deserves to know everything from me, and your presence could somehow be experienced like if I'm forcing him to accept our wedding, without any explanation. And he needs my explanation. When I left Hazzard I was only his niece and he was the most important man of my life, he had all the responsibility over me, and now he has to face he's no more the most important man of my life 'cause I'm a married woman, no more her little niece; he has to pass on the baton, to you, my husband. Oh well, don't misunderstand me, he's really important to me and he'll always be, but… see… since I'm married, everything changed in the family's balance. He needs some time to realize it and to accept it. Do you understand what I'm sayin', don't you?"

Enos sighed, "I understand, yeah. Maybe… you're right. So, what do you want me to do while you're talking to uncle Jesse?"

"You should go to the Courthouse to talk to Boss. He was really angry after you left like that, and I think you're goin' to have some trouble in order to have your work back."

Enos scratched his hair, "Possum on a gum bush. I didn't think 'bout it"

She leaned to him and she kissed his cheek, "Don't worry, everything's goin' to be OK. I'm goin' to talk to uncle Jesse, Bo and Luke, and you're goin' to have your work back. And then, we're goin' to celebrate with everyone. And after we celebrated our coming back as a married couple, we're goin' to spend our first night as a married couple here in Hazzard. Did you ask for a room at the Boarding House till we find something better, didn't you?"

He blushed thinking at their first night as a married couple in Hazzard, and he nodded, "Yeah. I'm goin' to leave our baggage at the Boarding House"

She smiled and she kissed him deeply, looking forward to their new life in Hazzard, then she went out the car and she headed to the farm while he drove back to the town.

Walking to the farm, Daisy's repeating herself her mantra, _"Everything's goin' to be OK"_. She really believed it.

* * *

><p>"I'm back!"<p>

In the kitchen, Uncle Jesse heard Daisy's voice coming from the living room, he wiped his hands with a dishtowel and he headed to the living room. Daisy was there, smiling, her hands in her jeans' pockets, no baggage with her, but uncle Jesse didn't wonder why, it didn't matter.

"Daisy, finally you're back", he hugged his niece, "How's your ankle? And where's Enos?"

Daisy hugged uncle Jesse, her head resting on his reassuring chest, "My ankle's OK. And Enos is goin' to ask Boss his work back. He's fine".

Uncle Jesse had a deep sigh, "I'm glad everything's OK with that boy, and with you too. How's Dillard?"

Daisy followed uncle Jesse to the kitchen, talking 'bout Dillard, Sheriff Cox, Doc McCain, snow, and a lot of useless things. She sat at the kitchen table still keeping on talking 'bout Dillard, everything she did in Dillard, except THAT thing.

"A she-wolf? Really? Did you really twist your ankle in a blizzard and Enos rescued you? Why didn't you tell me 'bout it when you called me?", Uncle Jesse stopped stirring the soup, the wooden spoon frozen in his hand as he turned to look at his niece, his eyes wide open.

"I didn't want you to worry for me, knowing exactly how I twisted my ankle", Daisy shrugged, "I was safe when I called you, there was no need to talk 'bout my … adventure", she smiled, her hands on the table, her right hand on the left one.

Uncle Jesse shook his head, "I really don't know how you, Bo and Luke can be so …", he sighed, "you're always in some trouble. Maybe, it's a Dukes capability".

Daisy looked at uncle Jesse's shoulders as he kept on cooking, his gestures calm and careful as soup's good smell filled the farm's kitchen. It remembered her another soup, in a little living room with a little cooking corner, other shoulders to look at… and a baton to pass on.

"Uncle Jesse. I need to talk to you".

Her tone, the tone in the voice of his only niece, made uncle Jesse freeze: he knew very well that tone, he knew very well when his niece, or his nephews, had to tell him something unpleasant. He experienced that tone so many times since Daisy, Bo and Luke were children: little problems (or, at least, little problems for an adult but big problems for a child) when they were children, and big problems when they grew up. It was a tone that called for a serious talk, so he sat in near Daisy.

"What's the problem, Daisy? You said Enos is OK. So, why do you look so upset? Did something wrong happen in Dillard?"

"Nothing wrong happened in Dillard. I'm not worried for what happened in Dillard, but for what could happen here when you'll know what happened in Dillard". Daisy shook her head, angry for her own awkwardness, her worst talking with uncle Jesse ever: she was more self- controlled even when she was a child. And bein' so insecure wasn't the best way to show uncle Jesse she did the right thing, the thing she really wanted to.

Uncle's Jesse eyebrows rose in a questioning way, "What are you talkin' 'bout?"

Daisy swallowed in vain, her mouth totally dry, so dry she couldn't even talk. Why was it so difficult? She thought of that moment so many times, the words she had to tell to her uncle impressed in her mind like black ink on a white sheet, a well prepared speech, so clear and sincere. But those words didn't come.

"Daisy…"

She took a deep breath and she slowly moved her right hand from the left one. Uncle Jesse looked down at his niece hands, a golden ring on the ring-finger of her left hand sparkling in the winter light, bright and clear as winter light could be in sunny winter days, filling the room. A wedding ring: uncle Jesse immediately realized it.

The more uncle Jesse was confused, his eyes, and his mouth too, wide open, the more that golden ring gave Daisy all her strength back, all her happiness and all her self-confidence.

She took a deep breath, smiling, "Now, I'm Mrs. Enos Strate. Me and Enos got married".

"WHAT?". Luke and Bo's voice joined uncle Jesse's one from the kitchen threshold. Now there were three Dukes men looking at Daisy, their mouth and their eyes wide open.

Luke rushed to the table, sitting down near Daisy, surprise and disbelief mixed on his face in the shape of an astonished smile, "Wait, wait, Daisy", he looked at his younger cousin and his uncle to search for help, "what does it mean you and Enos got married? Where? WHY?". Like the day Daisy decided to marry Enos to save him from goin' to jail, even now Luke was the first of her family to try to understand her strange behavior, the first to ask for an explanation, maybe the most surprised and shocked. Daisy wondered if, somehow, Luke liked Enos less than uncle Jesse or Bo, or, probably, he was simply more overprotective than Bo because he was the older cousin, and he was more impulsive than uncle Jesse.

Bo caught Luke's searching for help, joining him, "We really don't understand, Daisy. You've always said you has a strong affection for Enos, like everything of us", a understanding smile as he glanced at Luke and uncle Jesse, then his look turned serious as he looked at Daisy, "but affection isn't love, do you understand?"

"And if you decided to marry Enos 'cause of his dreams of you and him bein' married, well, I think that your wedding is not the right way to cure him from those dreams. It's not fair, not for you nor for him". It was uncle Jesse's turn to show Daisy all their perplexity, the same objections they had less than an year ago, objections Daisy was waiting for. Objections she was ready to fight with.

"I married Enos 'cause I LOVE him. I REALLY love him. I finally realized it". Direct. And clear. "Anyway, me and Enos are already married, so, it's too late to stop me, or to try to tell me I made a mistake". The final thrust: the thing that made their actual talking, in that same kitchen, totally different from the one they had last spring.

The three men looked each other, in shock, weighing and finally realizing Daisy's words.

Silence filled the kitchen, till someone knocked at the door. Daisy stood up heading to the door, hoping it was Enos coming back from the town (after having given her some time to talk to uncle Jesse), but she found Rosco standing there, his hat in his hands, a worried look on his face.

"Rosco, what…"

He didn't wait for her question, "Enos has had a little accident at the Boarding House. A flowerpot fell from the second floor hitting his head, he fainted and Mrs. Bright called for an ambulance. He's in Hospital right now".

She covered her mouth with her hands, "Oh my God". When she arrived in Hazzard she was really thinking everything was goin' to be OK… till that moment.

* * *

><p>Daisy was sitting near Enos's bed, waiting for his awakening. For the second time in few months, she was sitting there, squeezing his left hand, a hand now having a wedding ring on it.<p>

At Enos's sudden moaning she stood up leaning over him.

"Enos, honey".

Enos's eyes slowly opened, his look confused and his voice hoarse, "Daisy…"

Daisy smiled happily hugging him tight, "Oh Enos, finally you woke up".

Enos's eyes observed the little room around him, "Why am I in Hospital?". A brief pause, "Uh, I remember. I had a car accident. What a accident", he tried to smile to his friends, joking 'bout that terrible crash.

Daisy's heart skipped a beat as uncle Jesse shot a doubtful look to his nephews, and then to Enos, "Enos, boy, you're in Hospital, now, because of a flowerpot hit your head. No car accident, I mean, no car accident … today".

"No car accident? But … I remember I had a car accident … with my patrol car … during a chase". Enos tried to sit up but he had to lie down again because of thousand of needles piercing his head and flashing blinding him. He closed his eyes while nausea overwhelmed him, his face turning pale as Dukes approached him even more worried: a scene so similar but so different, because of a new "family's balance, to another one only few months ago.

"Enos". A mix of voices called his name; he swallowed trying to push away that nausea. He raised his left hand to cover his eyes, sunlight hitting them with a strength he couldn't stand. The feeling of something metallic on his ring-finger surprised him, so he moved his hand away his eyes to look at it like if it was something separated from his body.

"A ring?", he murmured to himself, as Daisy couldn't help but look at him in shock, slowly realizing what's goin' on.

"A wedding ring", Daisy tried to smile at him, reassuring him (and herself too, 'cause she didn't want to believe it was really happening), her voice trembling, "We got married, Enos. Me and you. Do you remember, don't you? In Dillard"

Enos's eyes opened wide (it was probably the "open your eyes wide day"), "Dillard? Where's Dillard?", he swallowed, "Married?"

Overwhelmed by a wave of nausea, Daisy rushed to the near bathroom to vomit.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, no fluff in this chapter ... but an unexpected twist. I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think 'bout it ;-)<strong>


	12. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

Enos looked at the wedding ring on his left hand, he sighed and he closed his eyes, repeating in his head everything Daisy told him, but the more he thought 'bout it, the more he felt confused. Nothing. In his head there was nothing 'bout the last months: nothing 'bout his strange dreams (him and Daisy living in L.A. with their daughter Beth), nothing 'bout his running away from Hazzard, nothing 'bout Dillard and Sheriff Cox, and, incredibly, nothing 'bout their wedding. He opened his eyes and he looked again at that ring as Daisy entered the little room.

"Hey Enos. Doc just told me tomorrow you can come back home", she glanced at him, a fleeting shadow crossing her eyes as she noted the way, incredulous and confused, he was looking at his wedding ring. She headed to the window, flinging open the curtains, "Today is a really sunny day", and she turned to him, her smile brighter than the clear winter light, her hazel eyes turning to a green tone and her hair sparkling in the light.

Enos' heart skipped a beat. His wife, Daisy: was it possible? That beautiful woman bathed by the light as she was coming out a dream, the woman he's always loved… his wife. In his days spent in Hospital Daisy told him everything 'bout their last months, 'bout the time they spent in that little cabin in Dillard ('bout EVERYTHING they did there), but he didn't remember anything.

"Did Doc tell you if I'm goin' to remember anything?", in his voice a mix of hope, worrisome and sadness.

Daisy sighed and she came closer, sitting on the bed, "Nobody knows it. A head's trauma can have strange consequences, and memory loss is a possible one", she caressed his cheek, smiling and trying to reassure him as she thought that, in effect, memory loss was a possibility for sure more expected than a sort of alternative universe. After his first head's trauma Enos woke up with a sort of alternative universe in his mind, and after that second trauma he forgot everything (his alternative universe and the strange things he did because of that universe); for a while Daisy wondered what a new possible trauma could bring, and she shivered driving away that pesky, useless, and somehow ridiculous thought.

"I'd like to remember our… wedding, and 'bout me and you in Dillard. I think it was … nice … very nice… I supposed more than nice", he smiled as he looked up at her face and immediately he lowered his eyes, shyly.

Daisy squeezed his hand, laughing. Her sweet and shy Enos: she wondered if somewhere inside him there was the man who's looking at her with desire and deep intimacy that day at the farm before he kissed her taking her breath away, the man who knew how to touch her burning her skin under every touch. Where was that man now? Was he lost in the past, their past months? Or was he somewhere in the future, their future as a married couple? She wanted that intimacy back, and she knew she could find it again bein' his wife. She knew he could be more than the shy and clumsy man now in front of her, she knew another side of Enos, and she wanted him back.

"Really… pleasant, sugar", she leaned to him and she kissed him, but his lips stayed almost still, disappointing her desire of him; she parted from him and she swallowed the lump in her throat, "but don't worry, we're goin' to have a lot of pleasant moments after you leave this hospital". As she saw him blushing she ruffled his hair and she smiled sweetly, "Oh Enos, I love you, sugar".

"I love you, Daisy Duke". He looked at her, and only for few seconds, before he turned his look away, embarrassed, Daisy could see him, the man she knew in the last months, the man who managed to change their relationship forever, giving her a new awareness, waking up her real feelings. He was there, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, relieved.

"Sorry. I didn't want to interrupt such a sweet moment". Luke's voice broke the silence; he was standing at the door, looking at them, his arms folded, and Daisy couldn't tell for sure if he was embarrassed or annoyed, or both. Since the day (only few days before) she told her family she married Enos in Dillard, the three Dukes men passed through different phases: shock, worrisome, analysis. All these phases showed in Bo, Luke and uncle's Jessie features, in their silence and their way to move cautiously around Daisy. The conversation they had that day at the farm, before Rosco interrupted them, was still floating above their heads, waiting for a conclusion. She knew it, but she was too busy to take care of Enos.

"Enos, buddy, how do you feel?", Luke approached the bed, smiling and patting on his friend's shoulder. Luke didn't understand why Daisy married Enos, but he was his friend since they were children, and he just had a bad accident, so he had to be kind with him.

Daisy listened at Enos and Luke talking, a useless and convenience's chatting, before Luke turned to her, a clear and meaningful look. Dukes' final phase: action. Daisy was waiting for it, she stood up and she kissed gently Enos's cheek as Luke patted again on his shoulder.

"Bye sugar, see you tomorrow"

Enos looked thoughtfully at Luke and Daisy leaving his room, then he cuddled up under the blankets and he closed his eyes, trying to sleep, hoping his dreams could bring him now not an alternative universe but his memory back.

* * *

><p>When Daisy entered the kitchen followed by Luke, her arms folded in a defensive way, uncle Jesse and Bo were sitting at the table. Dukes' final act, and Daisy was ready for it.<p>

"I suppose you want to talk to me"

"Daisy, please. Sit down. We're only trying to figure out what's happening", uncle Jesse's voice was calm but showing a soft tone of worrisome, "you know we love you, and I think we should continue the talk we're having few days ago"

Daisy lowered her head, "You're right, uncle Jesse. But… I think there's nothing more to say. I love Enos and Enos loves me, so we got married. I'm sorry if… we decided to get married so suddenly and far away from Hazzard. I know you'd have liked to be present at our wedding, and I'm really sorry 'bout it. I really didn't want to shock you with such a sudden decision"

Luke sat at the table as Daisy kept on standing in the middle of the kitchen, her arms still folded and her look down at the floor: she knew very well that if her family waited several days to talk to her, for sure they had a sort of plan, and now they're goin' to show it to her.

"Daisy", Luke looked at uncle Jesse as if he was asking for his permission, and uncle Jesse nodded slowly, so Luke went on, "lately we've talked 'bout you and Enos… and what happened in Dillard. We know you've a strong affection for Enos, and we know Enos was suffering 'cause those strange dreams he had. But… there was no need to marry him to heal his pain"

Daisy raised her head, looking in Luke's blue eyes, "I've just told you I married Enos 'cause I love him. So, please, stop talking 'bout things you didn't even know. I'm the only one to know my feelings for Enos"

Luke looked at Bo, asking for help.

"Daisy, please, you should admit that your way to marry Enos, so sudden and unexpected, was totally… shocking… and strange … to us. If you realized you love Enos as you're saying, and, trust me, we'd be really happy 'bout it, you should have waited to marry him. I mean, you and Enos could simply get engaged in Dillard, and wait to come back to Hazzard before to get married. But… your haste in marryin' Enos… is a bit…", Bo looked at uncle Jesse and Luke before to go on, "… suspicious, don't you think?"

Daisy shrugged, "I think there's nothing suspicious in a woman who loves a man so much she can't stand to wait to marry him. I simply realized I love Enos, and I decided I couldn't wait even a day more to become his wife. It's very simple".

Bo and Luke's eyes were now imploring as they looked at uncle Jesse.

"Yeah, but… see Daisy, till few months ago you said you had strong affection for Enos, but you didn't love him. And you and Enos knew each other since you were children. So, it's strange you realized you love him so suddenly and lately, a love so strong to… marry him … the way you did. Besides, Enos was having all those strange dreams 'bout you and him bein' married, and he was suffering because of it. We're worried 'cause, somehow, we feel your … presumed love is only an illusion driven by Enos' dreams and your wish to help him"

Daisy shook her head, a sad smile on her face as she thought how difficult was to explain her feelings to her family, but, in effect, she was expecting exactly that kind of perplexity from them, perplexity she deserved because of her usual previous way to treat Enos: a continuous push and pull, her bein' sometimes so sweet as Enos was the only one for her… till she started to flirt with someone else, so cruel from her (no surprise if people, and her family too, thought she didn't love him but he was only a close friend).

"Uncle Jesse, I REALLY love him, and I'm goin' to prove it to you. You should only look at Enos and me, at our happiness bein' husband and wife, and you're goin' to realize I really love him. Besides, there's nothing you can do, now, but accept our wedding. I can't go back time, and now I'm Mrs. Enos Strate … and I'll always be"

A glance between the three men showed Daisy they're not goin' to surrender.

"We think that", uncle Jesse took a deep breath, "since somehow Enos wasn't in his mind when he married you, and you too were somehow lost in his strange dreams and in your wish to help him, and since now he doesn't even remember anything (not his previous dreams nor your wedding), well, maybe… there's the possibility to … annul your wedding… because of … a sort of mental inability"

Daisy's eyes opened wide in shock, "I can't really believe you're talking seriously, uncle Jesse. Are you really telling me to ask for our wedding's annulment because of… Enos'… and … MY … temporary mental inability?"

"Uncle Jesse's right, Daisy. Enos wasn't in his mind when he married you, and now he doesn't even remember anything. This Enos is not the one you married, and you decided to marry him because… he was different from now. You married … THAT Enos, not THIS Enos, so your wedding has a false premise. Besides, after we… YOU… ask for your wedding's annulment, if you really love Enos, well, you and Enos could get engaged, then getting married in the future… in a normal way"

Daisy casted Luke a furious look, "Luke Duke. He's not THIS Enos or THAT Enos. He's simply Enos, the man I love, and if any of you has the notion to talk to Enos, or to the clergyman, or to any Judge, or … I don't know, 'bout this ridiculous thing of annulment, just forget 'bout it", then she stormed outside the farm.

Uncle Jesse sighed as Bo and Luke looked at him.

"I really hope Daisy loves Enos as she says. Only God knows how much I'd be happy knowing Daisy loves a man like Enos instead of… that kind of man she usually falls in love for", he shook his head, thinking of the various men Daisy had fallen in love for, bein' Jamie Hogg the most unforgettable example of Daisy's tremendous capability to fall in love for a totally wrong man (and along with Jamie, it was Gaylord Duke, Jude Emery and Earl Becket). Uncle Jesse shivered remembering the way, somehow adolescent, totally uncritical and nearly exaggerated, Daisy flung herself in Jamie's arms, almost marrying him. In effect, Daisy had her most burning passions during Enos' absence (bein' Enos in L.A., and nobody knew at that time he was goin' to come back after two years spent in L.A.P.D.), and uncle Jesse wondered if she was missing him so much to fling herself in various (and totally different from Enos) men's arms in order to forget Enos' calm (even if somehow nearly invisible) and long presence by her side, or if she was feeling more free since she hadn't to restrain herself in order to not hurt Enos' feelings any more. And after Jamie, it was Darcy's turn, a pleasant exception, the only one Dukes really liked in the long list of Daisy's lovers, but Daisy stopped dating him without any further explanation, and, thinking 'bout it, after Darcy (a brief and temporary relationship Daisy started few after Enos came back from L.A.), Daisy didn't date anyone else besides Enos, even if "dating" wasn't the right word to explain Daisy and Enos' strange relationship. After a deep sight, uncle Jesse set aside his useless effort to analyze Daisy's affairs, "But if she doesn't love him and it's only an illusion, she's goin' to suffer for it, and Enos too. I simply don't want to see them two hurting each other. Anyway, we did what we could do: Daisy now knows there's a way to… escape… if she wants to"

"But Daisy won't ever annul their wedding 'cause she doesn't want to hurt Enos. And even if any of us persuades Enos to ask for annulling the wedding, Daisy could …", Luke shook his head, "there's no solution".

"We can only hope Daisy really loves Enos. So, their wedding wouldn't be a problem any more". Bo got it, and Luke and uncle Jesse nodded silently.

* * *

><p>Enos followed Daisy in their little apartment at the Boarding House, his first night with Daisy bein' his husband, or, at least, the first night he remembered.<p>

"Come on, Enos. You've always lived at the Boarding House", Daisy took his hand and she dragged him inside the apartment as she saw him freezing on the threshold, "and now you're goin' to live here with me, at least till we find something better. It's what we decided when we arrived in Hazzard from Dillard"

"Yeah, I know, you talked to me 'bout it when I was in Hospital. You told me everything… but I don't remember anything". He lowered his head, thoughtfully, trying, again, to remember something, only a spark in his totally dark memory, but as usual nothing came to his mind.

"Enos, sugar, don't worry. Maybe you're goin' to remember everything, or maybe not. But for sure you're goin' to have a lot of things to remember from now". She wrapped her arms around his neck and she kissed his lips, gently, waiting for his answer.

Enos froze at Daisy's touch, so he closed his eyes and he tried to relax; Daisy was now his wife, and he's always dreamt of that moment, but everything was so strange because of his memory's loss: the way Daisy was hugging and kissing him was so different from any other time he remembered, and it somehow made him even more shy than usual (and more shy than usual for Enos meant to be totally blocked, like a statue).

Daisy kept on kissing Enos, her experience in Dillard helping her to go on instead of stopping as she usually did because of Enos' shyness, her experience in Dillard telling her how to touch him and how to relax him. An interesting change of role, bein' now Daisy driving Enos on the pathway of pleasure instead of the contrary; in Dillard they finally managed to show physically their mutual love thanks to Enos' dreams, and now in Hazzard they're goin' to show it again thanks to Daisy's memories: Daisy's first time in Dillard, and now Enos' first time in Hazzard.

Enos found himself lying down on the bed (and he didn't even remember how he arrived to the bed, totally lost in Daisy's touch), Daisy sitting astride on his lap, unbuttoning his shirt. His breath became heavier and heavier.

"Daisy, are you sure…"

Daisy stopped him kissing him deeply as she kept on unbuttoning his shirt, and Enos closed his eyes, a totally new feeling overwhelming him as Daisy slid her hands all over his bare chest till she reached his jeans. Enos wondered if he could die for something like that, but he decided it didn't matter: it was worth for dying for.

_NEXT MORNING…_

Daisy slowly opened her eyes; in his bathrobe, his hair still wet and ruffled, Enos was sitting near her on the bed, and he was scratching his neck. Daisy rubbed her eyes and she yawned, then she looked carefully at him.

"ENOS! What did happen to your face?"

"Hives. And it's not just on my face, but everywhere… and I mean… everywhere, Dais".

Daisy burst out laughing. "Hives. Oh my God, Enos. I didn't imagine that…", Daisy couldn't stop laughing as Enos looked at her like a sad puppy.

"There's nothing to laugh for, Daisy. I'm going to scratch myself to death, and I can't even imagine what I should doevery day of my wonderful life bein' your husband… like that"

His look and his tone made Daisy laugh even more, "Oh Enos. Don't worry. You're goin' to get used to all this happiness, so, in the future, you're not goin' to break out in hives any more. In Dillard, for example, you didn't break out in hives because you was used to our … intimacy", a soft tone of red covered Daisy's cheeks, "thanks to your strange dreams, and it's the proof you can get used to … every day of your wonderful life bein' my husband. You need only a bit of…training".

Daisy looked at Enos' face, his starting worrisome changing in perplexity, then in reasoning and finally in a sly and intimate smile.

"Training? An interesting training", he gave his usual brief and sharp laugh as Daisy grabbed his bathrobe and she drew him to her. He was her husband, and she loved him; nobody could part them, and her family needed only some time to realize their love and their happiness: despite all their worrisome and perplexity, despite her previous rage because of their absurd talking 'bout her wedding's annulment, she decided to show them, without any further doubt, she was really happy with Enos.

"_I know you love Christmas, and you love to stay with your family". _Daisy thought at Enos's words the day (so near but at the same time so distant) they came back to Hazzard. Christmas, the day after tomorrow: Daisy decided to have a beautiful day at the farm with Enos and her family, showing them her new relationship with Enos, her only wariness bein' to avoid to leave Enos all alone with any of her cousins or with uncle Jesse. God only knew what would've happened if any of them had talked to Enos 'bout their absurd idea, instilling in his mind such a ravaging and dangerous thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Few reviews in the last chapter (BTW thanks to "my" new reader HazzardHusker), and I don't know if you're busy, lazy, or simply you didn't like the new twist... or, maybe, you're waiting for some fluff, LOL, and I disappointed you, so... here's a bit of fluff. Anyway, let me know if you're enjoying this turning point.<strong>

**I tried to explain, how much as possible, Bo, Luke and uncle Jesse's reaction to Daisy's sudden wedding. **I wish their reaction, and all their perplexity, is in line with the show, so I wondered what their reaction would have ****really been**** in a situation like that during the show (and, in effect, in "Enos' and Daisy's wedding", their reaction is somehow similar).** So, I hope my stirring up, again and again, their talking is not somehow forced, too much long-winded or repetitious. Moreover, in this chapter, you can find a brief analysis of various Daisy's affairs (in my opinion, of course), in order to analyze her relationship with Enos (and I hope my inclination to talk out characters' psychology is not too annoying, since it prevails on action). ****Let me know what you're thinking 'bout.**

**Only one chapter left to epilogue. Stay tuned. Am I goin' to reveal all the sense in Enos' dreams (or ... "memories?", as the title says)?; have you any supposition? Let me know, any hint is welcome. ;-)**


	13. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

Daisy was looking at the farm's fireplace, another fireplace in her mind, Enos by her side. She took his hand and she squeezed it gently, making him blush, his shyness coming back as usual every time Daisy was sweet to him in front of other people, especially her family. It didn't matter he was now her husband; he still was the old and shy Enos everyone knew.

Enos' hand in her one, Daisy relaxed: they were finally spending Christmas at the farm, a apparent quiet and happy Christmas, like so many Christmas before, nobody trying to talk to Enos 'bout the wedding's annulment; and for sure she didn't give her family any chance to talk to Enos 'bout it, bein' always by his side. But, honestly, somehow Daisy felt her family didn't want to talk 'bout it any more; she wondered if they were finally accepting her wedding, or if they were thinking of another absurd plan. Despite Luke, Bo and uncle Jesse's apparent quiet acceptance, Daisy was still deeply offended and angry 'bout their idea, something she wasn't waiting for (she was waiting for their doubts and perplexity, but not for something so … low and impudent), and she couldn't even talk to Enos 'bout her anger (bein' Enos the last person who had to know the reason of it), and it was another reason to be angry with her family (because of their responsibility in this secret between her and Enos).

His hand in Daisy's one, Enos rested his head back on the couch, looking at the ceiling: another Christmas at Dukes' farm, like so many Christmas before, but it was a different Christmas, and not only because now he was Daisy's husband. He could feel a different atmosphere, a sort of air's rarefaction because of unsaid words suspended above their heads, a feeling he knew so well because of all the unsaid words between him and Daisy along all the years spent together (as friends… or whatever they were in the past). Enos was for sure naïve, but less naïve people usually thought; he wasn't so naïve to not understand what's happening at the farm: if Dukes (and Daisy) knew him for sure better than anyone else in Hazzard (or, at least, they thought so), he knew Dukes (and Daisy) so well to usually understand what they were thinking of (even if he usually pretended to be totally unaware, naïve to the point of nearly idiocy). His (presumed) naivety had always been a sort of shell protecting him: if people (and Dukes) thought he was naïve, he could find a way to escape Boss and Rosco orders, a precarious equilibrium between duty and conscience, an even more precarious equilibrium since he was now, somehow, a Duke. Enos swallowed against the lump in his throat: there was no need any more to be concerned 'bout the fight between duty and conscience. Moreover, if people (and Dukes) thought he was naïve, there was no need to deal with difficult subjects, and his relationship with Daisy had always been for sure a difficult subject to deal with, especially the day they nearly married the year before; even now Enos understood Bo, Luke and uncle Jesse's silent disbelief, but, fortunately, this time he knew Daisy loved him: he finally dealt with that difficult subject instead of running away (postponing their wedding) like he did a year before. In effect, he managed to deal with that difficult subject thanks to Daisy (who followed him to Dillard when he was, again, running away), and, even if he didn't even remember anything 'bout their staying there, he remembered everything Daisy told him 'bout their talk there, and, moreover, they talked again and again 'bout it in the Hospital, and then at the Boarding House (where they also showed their mutual affection in a totally new way). So, Enos didn't doubt any more 'bout Daisy's love, but her family did: he knew it, and he'd have talked to Bo, Luke and uncle Jesse if only Daisy had given him that opportunity, but it seemed Daisy wanted to avoid any chance to let him talk to her family, especially to uncle Jesse, face to face, privately.

Uncle Jesse looked at Daisy and Enos sitting on the couch, Enos looking at ceiling and Daisy at the fireplace, silently, hand in hand, both of them lost in their thoughts. The wise man wondered what they're thinking of: he could guess what Daisy was thinking of (he knew his niece so well to understand clearly she was angry, and, in effect, she was right to be angry and disappointed because of her family's disbelief to the point to something she considered impudence instead of real worrisome), but he had some difficulties to guess what Enos was thinking of. Despite Enos' apparent transparency, uncle Jesse knew that man had something more deep inside, a mix of pride, stubbornness and analysis' ability, unfortunately all weakened by a long lasting lack of self-consciousness, and Daisy's love, if real, could heal Enos from that total lack of self-consciousness, making him a stronger man. If only Daisy's love was real: it was the point uncle Jesse tried to explain to Daisy, 'cause a wedding's annulment now would have been better than a crisis in the future, a crisis for sure more ravaging and dangerous for Daisy, and even more for Enos. Uncle Jesse tried to read Enos' tight features, useless: was Enos starting to doubt 'bout Daisy's love and the way they married? Or was there something else tormenting him? But it's useless to think 'bout it, Enos was the kind of man who could become totally impenetrable if he only wanted to; moreover, after that sort of fight they had with Daisy few days before, they decided to avoid to talk to Daisy 'bout the wedding's possible annulment, and they decided to avoid to discuss this subject with Enos too. The only thing to do, now, was to keep an eye on Enos and Daisy, praying for their happiness and being ready to help them if they needed it in their life as a married couple.

"Sorry, but I need some fresh air", Enos stood up and he headed to the door, all Dukes' surprised eyes on him, and Daisy, unsurprisingly, followed him to the porch.

* * *

><p>"Enos, sugar, what's the problem? You're so silent today…".<p>

Sitting on the porch swing, Daisy reached Enos' hand and she squeezed it strongly, hoping, in the deep of her heart, nobody talked to Enos 'bout the wedding's annulment (but, the more she thought 'bout it, the more she was sure Enos didn't spend any time all alone with uncle Jesse or Bo and Luke…. At least that day, but what if…?)

"There's something I need to talk to you, Dais. See, yesterday I went to the Courthouse to talk to Boss…", Enos sighed shaking his head.

Daisy's heart skipped a beat; did Enos meet Bo or Luke at the Courthouse? Why were they there? Was it possible they talked to Boss 'bout their idea? To Boss? Impossible. But… What if did Boss know 'bout it and he decided to part them (his deputy and a Duke)? Last year Boss didn't try to stop their wedding (unlike her family, something really surprisingly), so, why now did Boss decide to ruin their lives?

Enos interrupted Daisy's confused hypothesis, "I should have talked to you 'bout it yesterday, but I didn't want to ruin your Christmas".

Daisy squeezed Enos' hand even more strongly, "I love you, Enos. Don't forget 'bout it. I really love you, and I want to be your wife, no matter what"

Enos gave her a surprised look then he smiled sweetly, "I know, Dais. And I love you, too. But… I'm sorry. I really wanted you're happy with me, and …", he shook again his head.

"Enos, I REALLY want to be your wife, and you can't believe …"

Again that surprised and at the same time curious and analytical look before to stop her, "I don't want to bring you away from Hazzard, but…"

Enos' surprising words fortunately prevented Daisy to say something she could regret.

"What?"

"Yesterday I asked Boss for my work. And… he's so angry with me, 'cause of my running away that way, he doesn't want to give me my work back. He hired Cletus, and, for Boss, Cletus is a better deputy than me. So, I can't be a deputy here any more: it's what Boss told me. He fired me. In effect, he's right, it's only my fault 'cause I acted irresponsibly. But… if I can't be a cop, there's nothing else I can be"

Daisy sighed in relief, smiling "So, it's what you're worried 'bout. Don't worry, Enos. We're goin' to find a way to change Boss' mind. It's not the first time Boss changes his mind".

Enos looked at her, the same curious and inquisitive look (something people usually underestimated), and he shook again his head, "This time Boss is really… REALLY… angry with me. And I think he just found a perfect way to get rid of me, having Cletus as his only deputy… a deputy for sure more collaborative than me".

"So, what are you planning to do, now?"

Enos shrugged, "I… I was thinking of…", another sigh, "Lt. Broggi called me some days ago, when I was in the Hospital. He'd like to have me back at L.A.P.D. At that time I didn't know Boss was goin' to fire me, so I told Broggi I wanted to stay in Hazzard, but Lt. Broggi told me I could go to L.A. whenever I want to"

Enos' words slowly penetrated into Daisy's mind, giving her a shiver, "L.A.? Did you decide to go to L.A.? Me and you in… L.A.? Did you already call Lt. Broggi?".

Enos held his breath before to go on, "I didn't decide anything. I can't decide before to ask to you 'bout it. I'd like to be again a L.A.P.D.'s cop, and having you with me in L.A. would be great. But… If you want to stay here, I'm goin' to find something else… I could ask to Sheriff Little to become his deputy (some time ago he asked me if I'd have liked to work with him). It's not so easy, but I'm goin' to find a way to stay here and have a work nearby. I only want the best for you, Dais. I want to give you everything you want"

"Enos, look at me", Daisy took Enos' face in her hands, looking in his eyes, a piercing look, "Do you really want to be a cop in L.A.?". Daisy already knew his answer: she knew she was the only reason Enos came back from L.A. some years before; she knew Enos loved his work, and bein' a cop in a big city was his dream, a dream he'd have sacrificed for her (a dream he'd already sacrificed some years before). A gentle shiver rose all over Daisy's spine as she thought the sense and implications in that: they' re goin' to move to L.A. few after their wedding, and after the fight and incomprehension she had with her family (and probably her family would have seen a sort of flight in her moving to L.A. with Enos, confirming their idea she wasn't sure of her love to the point to run away from their doubts). Daisy's shiver grew up as she realized the surprising likeness between their actual reality and Enos' previous dreams. What's the sense in that?

"I guess uncle Jesse, Bo and Luke won't like our moving to L.A. And I supposed they didn't like even our wedding".

Daisy started at Enos' words, in his voice only sadness, no anger at all; he felt her family's uneasiness, but fortunately, Daisy thought with relief, he didn't know 'bout their offensive idea. "They only need some time to get used to our new life", there was no need to lie to him 'bout it, it's useless, "for sure they'd get used to it more easily having us here in Hazzard instead that so far away, but I know they're goin' to accept our decision. I'm sure 'bout it".

"_I'm sure 'bout it_ _because you dreamt of it, Enos", _Daisy surprised herself with this thought, finding out she'd been somehow really driven into Enos' previous dreams, and she decided to avoid that kind of reflections with him: she didn't want he could think she was goin' mad, even if, because of his way to look at her, she wondered if he was having her same kind of reflections. And she decided to avoid that kind of reflections with her family too, for obvious reason, the day she'd have told them 'bout their moving to L.A.

* * *

><p><em>LOS ANGELES<em>

As Enos entered their new apartment in L.A., he felt a sort of torsion in every part of his body, like if someone was wringing him; he stopped, his hands' palms and his forehead covered in cold sweat, his breath heavy.

"Enos, are you OK?"

Daisy's gentle touch on his arm calmed him.

"Dizziness. I'm simply tired because of the flight. Don't worry", he tried to smile, that pesky feeling finally gone. He looked around at the living room, wondering what's his strange feeling: déjà-vu? Tiredness? Happiness to be finally there mixed to sense of guilty to have brought Daisy away from her family?

Daisy looked carefully at him: was he remembering something 'bout his previous dreams? She hugged him smiling and kissing him on his cheek, "Oh Enos, I'm so happy to be here with you".

"Me too, Dais. But… 'bout uncle Jesse and…"

Daisy put gently a finger on his mouth, preventing him to go on, "Enos, don't worry. You haven't to feel responsible 'bout it. Uncle Jesse, Bo and Luke are goin' to accept our new life here. And now, if you don't mind, sugar, I need a hot shower and some rest after the flight. I'm a bit tired". She kissed him and she headed to the bathroom.

In the shower, under the hot and relaxing water, Daisy thought of uncle Jesse, Bo and Luke's faces the day she and Enos told them 'bout their decision to move to L.A.: they were totally shocked, saddened and somehow angry, but they didn't try to stop her, nor to talk to Enos 'bout any absurd idea. They tried instead to convince Boss to give Enos his work back, but it was useless (Boss for sure wasn't the right man to do something Dukes asked him, especially if it was something Dukes wanted so badly). They could do nothing but let her go (the only possibility left was to kidnap her, something obviously not practicable). She decided to give them all the time they needed to accept her decision, and she knew for sure they're goin' to accept it; besides, she needed some time to put up with her family behavior (something really disappointed her).

Suddenly a rush of nausea overwhelmed her. She took a deep breath till she felt better, her hand automatically reaching her belly (the reason of her tiredness and her nausea was there, not in the flight). She smiled, thinking of the new life growing in her belly, deciding to call this new life simply… Beth. And it was time to tell it to Enos.

A gentle knock on the shower's window woke her up from her thoughts.

"If you don't mind, Dais, I need a hot shower… with you. Is there some place for me?"

Daisy burst out laughing, "Enos, little devil. Come in". Perfect timeliness. "I have to talk to you"

Outside the window, the sounds and the lights of the big city were welcoming the new family.

* * *

><p><strong>Another interesting twist, don't you think? Reality or dream? What's happening? A possible answer in the upcoming epilogue, the final of this "strange" story. I hope you liked it.<strong>

**'Bout Enos' inquisitive and analytical look, I can't forget the way Enos looks at Daisy at the end of "Enos and Daisy's wedding" episode, when he says "It's the right thing to do right now" (or something like that): in his look there's something more, a total awareness, something I noticed several times in the show. So, I like to show this side of him.**

**'Bout the Sheriff Little thing, well, in "The Boar's Nest Bears" episode (6th season), at the end of the episode Sheriff Little met Enos at the Courthouse (unfortunately only a brief a appearance of Enos in this episode) and he asked him if he'd have liked to work in Chickasaw County as his deputy... or at least it's what I remember (let me know if I got wrong).**

****BTW If you want to have a visual idea of my Enos/Daisy portray, look at my page on Hazzardnet (look at the photo editing album. You can find the URL in my profile's page here on Fanfiction). Ok, sorry, a bit of advertising for my works, LOL****

**I'm waiting for your reviews ;-)**


	14. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"Everything's OK, Daisy?", uncle Jesse looked at his niece's tight features, in his voice all his worrisome.

"I'm OK, don't worry, uncle Jesse. Even if it's tiring for me to stay here in Hospital, I can't leave him", Daisy smiled at her uncle then she turned to Enos, caressing his hair.

Uncle Jesse sighed, "I know, Dais. But, please, have some rest. You know you should rest a bit".

Daisy shrugged, "I can't help but stay sitting here. I want to be here when Enos wakes up, and I hope it's goin' to happen soon"

As if he was hearing Daisy's prayers, Enos slowly opened his eyes.

"Enos, sugar", Daisy stood up leaning over him, "Enos"

Uncle Jesse and Luke approached Enos' bed, looking each other and then at Daisy, both curiosity and worrisome in their eyes.

"Hey buddy roe, how do you feel?", Luke patted Enos' shoulder, "I'm really starting to think you really enjoy to bump your head here and there"

Enos looked at Luke in confusion, "Bump my head?"

The dark haired Duke turned to his uncle, clearing his voice in embarrass, then he turned again to Enos, "The car accident. Don't you remember 'bout it?"

Enos looked thoughtfully at the white ceiling, "Accident. I… I don't remember anything 'bout it". His eyes wandered all around the white room, "And I suppose I'm in Hospital right now"

Daisy sat on the bed near him, "Good supposition, sugar. You're in Hospital right now". She looked at Luke and uncle Jesse, in her eyes all her fear, "Tri-County Hospital", a shiver all over her spine as she felt Enos' inquisitive eyes on her as she tried to stay calm waiting for his words.

"I hope you didn't spend all your time here at the Hospital, Dais. You know you should rest". Enos smiled sweetly at her as his hand reached her belly, "and Nicholas too need you stay quiet"

Daisy sighed in relief, "You mean … Rose". She laughed, all her worrisome gone. It was the third time she was waiting for Enos' awakening at the Hospital, and the first two times she had to face strange consequences because of his head trauma. Fortunately this time it seemed everything was OK with him: he wasn't talking 'bout inexistent people, nor he was looking at her in shock (and her state was now shocking for something more visible than a gold ring on her finger).

"Where's Beth?"

No puzzled looks on him after his question, this time.

"That little brat is at the Hospital's nursery to see the newborns. She's curious to see how little babies are. Every day she goes to the nursery to see them, and she says they are too noisy. So she hopes her little brother... or sister… is goin' to be more quiet", uncle Jesse laughed.

"And Bo is with her. She always wants Bo to go with her. Only Bo. I'm a bit jealous", Luke folded his arms pretending he was offended by Beth's preference.

"Beth's always had a crush on Bo, maybe 'cause Bo's more childish then you, Luke, and Beth is a child. But the one Beth loves the most is Enos. Am I right, sugar?"

Enos looked at Daisy, "Are you telling I'm the most childish of you all?", his tone falsely injured.

"I'm telling you're a beautiful daddy, Enos", she kissed gently his lips, no blushing as he kissed her, a total and deep confidence.

"Come on, Luke. Go to call Bo and Beth and to tell them Enos is awake". Uncle Jesse headed to the door followed by Luke.

Finally alone in the little room, Daisy caressed Enos' cheek and then his chest, "Oh Enos. When you were unconscious I was really scared thinking of what could happen this time. I was wondering what this new trauma could bring to you. Fortunately you are the same you were before the accident"

"I'm not sure 'bout it, Dais"

Daisy's hand froze on Enos' bare chest as he kept on talking.

"I had a strange dream"

Daisy held her breath.

"I dreamt I was in Hospital. When I woke up, you were there, but we weren't married, even if I thought we were married and we had a child, Beth. I thought I was totally mad, 'cause I was the only one to remember Beth. I was me… but I wasn't me, but someone else, an old version of me… or a new version of me, I don't know. It's really scaring. So I started to run away from you trying to forget all those strange memories. I dreamt of snow, and a blizzard, and me and you in a little cabin before to get married and to come back to Hazzard"

Silence filled the room as Daisy thought of his words.

"It's what I told you when you woke up after your second accident. It's what you forgot after that trauma, the second one, and now you're finally remembering everything: your dreams, your flight to Dillard, our wedding, everything 'bout that time. So, this new head trauma's brought your memories back"

"Memories? Yeah, memories from that time, I finally remember everything 'bout my running away and Dillard. I remember of Sheriff Cox too. I remember everything", a brief pause, "Or it's like I'm remembering everything instead of…", he shook his head and he smiled at her, in his smile something indecipherable.

"And, tell me, what's the best part of your dream?", in Daisy's voice a pitch of malice mixed with amusement, her way to put aside his sudden strange words.

"Oh Dais. You know. The first time we… you know. Obviously", he blushed a bit, "but… I dreamt of bad moments too"

"And what's your worst memory, sugar?", Daisy's hand started again to caress Enos' chest.

"For sure when I was looking for you in that blizzard. I was running in the blizzard, looking all around. Sometimes I stopped shouting your name. I slipped continuously because of the snow and then I stood up gasping for air after the fall forced all the air outside my lungs", he sighed as he needed air and he shivered as if he was again in that icy blizzard, "but fortunately I saw your red bag at the side of street".

"You saved me. I was so scared, I was really thinking I was goin' to die"

Again, silence filled the room as Daisy started to think 'bout Enos' memories finally back. Even if Enos' previous head traumas had painful and really strange consequences, Daisy couldn't deny she and Enos were now married thanks to those consequences; she couldn't deny she'd used Enos' strange dreams to build their life together: her accepting to move to L.A. with him without trying and trying to convince Boss to give his work back, their calling their first child Beth, and then their moving back to Hazzard. She'd somehow followed Enos' previous dreams as if it was the right and only path to follow, even if his dreams were gone, till now.

Suddenly a blast outside the window shook the trees' branches; suddenly a lighting in Daisy's head: did she really follow Enos' dreams on her own, or..., "Hey, Enos. Don't you think those strange dreams you had after the accident are extraordinarily similar to our real life now? What if…?".

Enos put gently a finger on Daisy's mouth, "It doesn't matter", he smiled again, a knowing and sweet smile, "I'm back, Dais. A strange, both painful and happy, trip, but I'm back now, and I brought you with me. Now I'm the complete version of me".

He didn't give Daisy any time to answer him, his finger replaced by his lips on hers.

* * *

><p><strong>Now, it's your turn to decide what's the sense in those <strong>Enos'<strong> dreams? Why does Enos and Daisy's future fit so well with his dreams? Maybe Daisy decided to follow those dreams to make them true, or...the other way? It's an interesting point of view. You can decide what you want to think 'bout it.**

**BTW I could have written a lot more 'bout this story, centering next chapters on Enos/Daisy's life in L.A., so developing Enos's dreams (or... memories?), but it's beyond the sense of this story. **So, this is the story's end. I hope I didn't disappoint you.****

****And... REVIEW!****


End file.
